Make Your Own Destiny
by Bubble14
Summary: Mary has a younger sister who is less favoured by their mother than Mary. Youngest Scottish princess arrives in France with grave news about English invading Scotland but no one at the court knows that she brought not only the news of attack with her she also has many secrets which don't stay hidden for long. At the moment slightly AU.
1. Chapter one: The return

**Update **28 November 2013 first chapter was checked by my beta.

**A.N.: First, it looks like my story will be focused on OC/Sebastian more than on other characters. I plan to include Mary/Francis too but not in such a detail as the relationship between Sebastian and Allannah. Second, this is my first real story and I am still learning so I would appreciate any advice you can give me. Third: I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** don't own Reign and I never will

**Chapter one: The return**

Princess Allannah Madelyn Stuart was riding a horse to French court. She was tired and pale from the journey and she was sure her hair looked like one big mess, but she couldn't care less. All that was on her mind was to get help for Scottish border because the English soldiers had marched into Scotland and threatened the well-being of her country.

Wind was carrying her long dark auburn red hair and making her slender fingers freeze while she was holding horse's rein. Her back was stiff and her leg muscles hurt from the long ride but she knew it wasn't far now. Once she rode pass the forest she saw a narrow path leading in, and somehow knew that if she takes it she will be at the castle much faster that going on the King's road.

She turned her white horse to the forest and speed up her tempo. The longer she needed to get to castle, the more of her people died. As she was passed trees she could feel a presence behind her, something unpleasant and dark. With a hit of panic she turned around while she kept moving forward, but she couldn't see anything else than road and through the fog. She shrugged the feeling off and urged her horse to move faster.

Then something snapped in the forest and her horse panicked. Allannah cursed and tried to calm him down but with no success. he got on his back legs and threw his rider off. Princess Allannah landed on her back with such force her vision blurred and her breath was gone for few painful moments.

Once she was able to get on her feet her horse was long gone and she was alone in the creepy looking forest.

"Great just great" she muttered unhappily "And you wonder why mother chose Mary for Scotland's queen and not you!"

Allannah dusted her cape and pulled off its hood. There was no point in having it up anymore because the cold from the wind was gone. Her red hair fell down her back now that it was free and earned a grunt from Allannah then she sighed and started walking forward muttering to herself.

"It is a good thing I decided to wear trousers and not a dress…" she stopped in the middle of a sentence because she spotted someone standing on the road up ahead. He was dressed in hunting clothes and his blue eyes started directly at Allannah. He seemed familiar to her but she couldn't exactly place him anywhere. For few moments they gazed at each other and then it hit her who he was. Sebastian…

"Bash?" she asked uncertainty. He raised his eyebrow looking surprised that she knew his nickname.

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me? It hasn't been that long has it?"

"I am pretty sure I don't trust women wearing trousers" he smiled, and then added "And there hasn't been many redheads in my life so I will go with Allannah?"

"The one and only" she replied with a grin.

"What are you doing here alone… and without a horse or carriage?"

"Oh you know, I am taking a stroll" she said with serious voice and then added "But I think I might have gotten lost… do you know a way back to Scotland?"

He laughed and Allannah stepped forward and hugged her childhood friend. Once they pulled apart she admitted,

"It is good to see you again Sebastian"

He rolled his eyes and said,

"I wish I could said the same because now you will keep irritating me with not wanting to call me by Bash"

"You will live" she reassured him and then added with more worried tone "But first I have to find my older sister"

He sensed that something wasn't right,

"What is wrong?"

"It is Scotland. I wish I had the time to explain but I really need to speak with Mary. It is a matter of life and death"

"Of course" he nodded "Come on let's go. We have a good 30 min walk before we reach the castle and you can explain along the way"

She nodded and as they walked to castle Allannah explained everything that happened to Bash. She felt happy to see him again. They were good friends as kids, but she had a feeling Bash always liked Mary more. Sometimes it bothered her but she tried to ignore the feeling.

-AMS-

"Allannah?" Mary asked when she saw her little sister. Allannah hurried forward leaving Bash behind and threw her arms around Mary's neck. Bash waited at respectable distance and shrugged when Mary sent him questioning look.

"Not that I am not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Mary asked her sister and pulled away from her. She looked in Allannah's icy blue eyes.

"I bring grave news" Allannah whispered to her two year older sister "England attacked Scotland, well not yet exactly- but they sent their soldiers there"

"What?!" Mary cried startled "How many?"

"Too many for our forces to drive them back"

"I shall speak with the King immediately." Mary promised and then studied Allannah "You've changed since I last saw you"

Allannah rolled her eyes and then shrugged,

"I grew up"

Mary smiled and then took her sisters hand and said,

"I promise we will catch up later but right now I have to go and see the King" then she looked at Bash and added "Can you take her to my chambers and make her dress something more… descent"

"You can count on me, your Majesty" Bash nodded. When Mary was gone he pointed with his hand to the left hallway and said,

"After you, my lady"

Allannah sent him a dirty look because she knew he remembered that she hated to be called my lady by those she considered her friends. Rising her chin high she walked in direction he pointed. When they reached Mary's chambers he opened the door and let her through. Allannah huffed,

"You don't have to hold every door for me, I am not some fragile little thing made out of glass."

"Still huffy I see" he commented and closed the doors behind his back. Then he turned around and studied her with his bright blue eyes "I see that Mary was right. You did change"

"Of course I did and so have you and I imagine Francis did as well"

Bash ignored her objection and walked over to Mary's wardrobe. Allannah scowled and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for something you can wear"

"Forget it. I am not taking these trousers off as long as I can. There are not so many opportunities for me to wear one of these"

Bash snorted and blindly pulled out one of Mary's dress and then handed it to Allannah who narrowed her eyes at him,

"If you insist but I can find my own underwear thank you very much"

He raised his hands in gesture of surrender,

"I didn't imply that you can't"

"Of course you didn't" she said and snatched the dress from him. Then she selected a corset and underdress from Mary's wardrobe and disappear behind the changing screen "No peeking"

"I wouldn't dare" he said seriously. Allannah's lips curved in a smile when she quickly pulled off her dirty clothes and dropped them on the floor. She stopped when her eyes spotted her saddle-sore legs. She gently brushed over them with her fingers and cursed herself for losing her horse because all her medicine was in the saddle bags.

With some struggle she got into under dress and corset then she realized that she will need help tying it.

"Umm… Sebastian?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Can you help me with something?" she tried to not to blush.

"What is it that you need help with, my lady?"

"Ugh. Would you stop with my lady thing?"

"Only when you stop calling me Sebastian"

Allannah snorted and then gave in,

"All right I will stop but you have to stop too. Now come here and help me with this torture device that people call corset"

She heard him approach and moments later he joined her behind the screen looking very smug. Allannah turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder so her back was completely exposed.

"Can you tie the laces, please" she broke the silence. He didn't answer but she felt his fingers gently brushing over her skin before he grabbed the lace. With few quick moves he tied her corset perfectly. Allannah smiled once she turned around and looked him in his eyes,

"Thank you, Se… Bash"

"You are welcome Alli"

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and shooed him away with a hand gesture saying,

"Now get back so that I can finish dressing up"

"All right, all right" he said and then quickly walked back on his previous place. With mock hurt he added "Women are so grateful these days"

"I did say thank you" she reminded him pulling Mary's dress over her head and stepping in a pair of her shoes.

"Mmhmmm… sure you did"

"I did" she repeated "You must be getting old if you don't remember"

Then she straightened the dress and walked back in the room with displeasure written on her face. She sat down on Mary's couch and gestured him to join her. When they were both comfortably sitting on the sofa she asked,

"So how have you been over these years?"

"Actually nothing much happened. Everything stayed almost the same…. well at least until Mary showed up again, and now that you are here I imagine things will get even worse"

"Oh, I can't be that bad" she pouted "But I would love a chance to spar with you again"

"I don't think this is a good idea"

"Why not? I am not a queen and probably never will be. I have so little restrictions and the best thing is that no one is forcing me to do anything, not even mother. Sometimes I feel sorry for Mary, she has the worst of it. So what do you say? It'll be fun, I've learned so much new stuff"

She looked at him with big pleading eyes and saw him crack.

"All right but only once"

Her face fell a bit but then she brightened up,

"I guess is still better than not at all"

Bash glanced over her hands and observed,

"I see that you are still a free spirit?"

"Yep. Mother wants to marry Mary off first, that's what she says anyway, but I know that she knows I am not much of use to her because of my reputation"

"Really? And what kind of reputation would that be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A cold hearted bitch" she answered simply, then they both broke out laughing and Bash barely managed to choke out,

"Oh… she doesn't know how right she is"

"Hey" Allannah complained and playfully hit him on his shoulder "You are supposed to be on my side not theirs"

"I am sorry" he apologized "I couldn't help myself"

"You never can" she added, but when she started to continue Mary stormed in and the look on her face told Allannah that the meeting did not go well. She stood up and hurried towards her sister, "Mary what did the King say?"

"He won't help" Mary exclaimed her eyes were narrowed "and neither will Francis. I don't know what to do!"

Allannah closed her eyes because she feared that this might happen. when she opened them again she asked,

"Mother sent you here to marry Francis, why aren't you two married yet? Or at least set a date?"

"Allannah!" Mary scolded quickly glancing over to Bash who tried to look like he wasn't listening "It is not that simple"

"Oh no, but it is. I don't understand why the King of France hasn't set a date yet. You are not their puppet or their backup plan"

Mary dropped herself on a chair and sighed,

"I am afraid that you are right. Scotland needs France, they are our strongest allay not the other way around. I am a Queen with a whole country hanging around her neck."

"England doesn't care. I think they realize that France is not going to help… We have to figurate something out because if we don't then there won't be Scotland to return too"

"I will find the solution" Mary promised with tired voice. Allannah's heart ached and she stepped towards her sister and stroked her back reassuringly,

"I know you will and I will help I promise"

"Thank you" Mary smiled and then continued "But would you two mind leaving me alone for some time. I need to think"

"Of course" Allannah agreed and Bash nodded. Together they left Mary's chambers and once they were on the hallway Allannah turned towards Bash and asked,

"What on the world is going on here?"

"My father is playing politics" he explained quietly and when he saw she was about to yell he hurried "Not here… it is not wise to discuss important matters in the open. Walls have ears and eyes"

Then he gestured her to follow him. He led her back outside to the place where they used to play as children. Allannah looked around and realized that little had changed. The stone wall was still there and so was a little clearing where they used to play or spar.

"I often train here by myself" he confessed "It is more quiet and private"

"We used to spent hours here" Allannah remembered and then looked at Bash "Can you please tell me what is really going on? You know I don't like to be kept in dark"

He nodded and sat down on the short stone wall. Allannah joined him because she had a feeling this would be a long story. Sebastian summoned up everything that had happened since Mary arrived. He didn't leave anything out and Allannah didn't interrupt him she only nodded in agreement or shook her head when she disagreed. When Bash was finished Allannah said,

"So basically the King is using Mary as a last resort. He doesn't need her at the moment but when situation gets worse for France he will use Mary without a shame"

"Yeah, something like that"

"What does Francis says?"

"Honestly I have no idea but you know him" Bash answered reluctantly. Allannah sighed and crossed her arms,

"I am not sure how I feel about this situation, but I certainly don't like that some people want to use my sister and country, but it is not my place to judge. It is up to Mary and if she is happy with the engagement, who I am to change things for her?"

Bash studied her face carefully and realized that she was telling the truth. Ever since she got here he was growing more confused by seconds that passed by and just by looking at her, he knew that a lot of things will change around here. He smiled when her icy blue eyes focused back on him and she said,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am only noting how different you and Mary are"

"I hope that is not a bad thing" Allannah said reluctantly. She was always a bit less confidant when it came to Mary.

"It is not a bad thing" he reassured her "Can you imagine how boring the world would be if we were all the same?"

"That would be horrible" she agreed and jumped off the wall. She walked to the middle of the small training field and then looked over her shoulder "So, what do you say about a sparring match?"

"Now?"

"Yep" she grinned.

"But you don't have a weapon" he pointed out when he joined her in the middle. Allannah smiled mysteriously and from nowhere pulled out two beautifully made daggers. Bash raised his eyebrow and said "Where the hell did those come from…you know what? Scratch that I think I don't want to know"

Allannah grinned and replied,

"So same rules as always, no letting someone win just because they are a girl and the one who is down first loses"

Bash nodded in agreement and drew his sword then he faced Allannah. They stood a few feet apart from each other and never looked away from their target. Allannah studied his every move and she was ready when he launched himself towards her. She gracefully jumped away the last second and struck towards his exposed hip.

He was skilled swordsman so he parried her strike and hit back immediately after. This time she could hardly dodge it by bending down. Their weapons crossed each other numerous times before Allannah managed to do a flip back and land on one knee. She looked up at Bash, who didn't hesitate. He advanced quickly and never eased the rhythm of the fight.

And it paid off for him. He caught her off guard and tripped her when she was standing only on one leg. For the second time that day she hit the ground hard and grunted unhappily. He grinned at her but his victory was short lived because she warped her legs around his ankles and tripped him. Now they were both lying on the ground out of breath and completely soaked with sweat and dirt.

"Mary is going to kill me" Allannah said with few short breaths "I've ruined her dress completely"

"Where did all your stuff go?" Bash asked and turned his head around so he could see her face. Allannah sighed and explained,

"My horse took off with all my clothes and other things. He must be somewhere in the woods"

"I can go and find him later" Bash offered. Allannah smiled and shook her head,

"You don't need to trouble yourself with it. I will find him on my own. And once he hears my whistle, he will probably come back on his own"

Bash lifted off the ground with wide eyes and said,

"Promise me you won't go into the forest alone. Today you were lucky that I found you"

"Why? It is just a forest"

"No you don't understand. This place is dangerous, and the last person who went in there was used in a pagan ritual. They bleed him dry as some sort of sacrifice"

She opened her mouth in surprise and then frowned,

"Then I won't let you in alone as well. They can get to you, too"

He shook his head,

"They leave me alone. My mother thought me some of their language, and we have no quarrel. They have always let me be"

"All right" she nodded feeling a bit relived "But that means we are going to look for him together and soon because all Mary's dresses are a bit too tight and… expensive for me to wear"

Bash laughed softly and then stood up. Once he was standing he offered one hand to Allannah and helped her get up.

"Thank you" she said and brushed off the dirt and grass from her dress "We must repeat this soon"

"Well seeing that you got way better I agree. I would like to know how much you learned over the years"

"I think you will be surprised" she grinned "I would love to spent more time with you, but I must really find Mary and see if she came up with something"

"Of course" he nodded "I understand. We will see each other later then"

They both went in different direction Allannah went back to Mary's chambers. She hoped that Mary was still there but her hopes weren't …. Instead of Mary she found Lola who was humming under her breath and carrying Mary's dresses around.

"Lola!" Allannah called. The lady in wanting turned around and dropped the dresses she had in her arms and cried,

"Allannah? What are you doing here?"

Allannah smiled and hugged Lola tightly,

"What is with you people, everyone asks me what I am doing here. But I think you already know. Scotland was invaded by England"

Lola nodded with sad expression,

"Yes I know, Mary told me just before she rode off with Tomas"

"Who is Tomas?"

"Oh, he is a prince of Portugal. Mary mentioned that his country might help Scotland, don't ask me how, but she said it is a possibility"

Allannah nodded in agreement,

"If she can get help from Portugal it would be wonderful, because things back home are terrible"

"Tell me about it" Lola pleaded and Allannah told her all about what she had missed over the months she was with Mary. When she was close to finishing Mary came back looking confused and scared? Lola saw that Mary and Allannah needed some time for themselves so she excused herself and left the sisters alone to talk.

"Mary, what happened?" Allannah asked. Mary turned towards her and frowned over the state of her dress, but otherwise she didn't comment on it.

"Tomas proposed to me and said if I accept, he will help Scotland"

"What?"

"Yes. And the thing is he is an heir to the throne" Mary looked completely devastated. Allannah took her hand into hers and squeezed it gently,

"What did you say to him?"

"That I will think about it" Mary answered quietly "Because then I will be exchanging a man that I … admire, for a man I barely know"

Allannah raised her eyebrow and guessed,

"You are not completely sure if letting Francis go is what you want, because you know that taking Tomas' offer is the right thing to do as a Queen, but maybe not as a woman with feelings"

Mary closed her eyes and shook her head,

"I musn't let my feelings control the decisions I make. Francis always stresses that the wellbeing of the country comes first and feelings come after "

"Maybe the feelings will come later. Many couples that marry these days don't know each other" Allannah suggested but she got the feeling that Mary wasn't so sure and that Thomas could never replace Francis.

"He promised he'll be discreet while I consider his proposal and I need time to think about it. Other than that you must change your clothes"

"Why?" Allannah asked with suspicion.

"Because there is a ball tonight" Mary answered and disappeared behind the changing screen "the Queen and King want to see you"

"But I don't have any dresses"

"You can have one of mine. But please, try not to ruin that one too"

-AMS-

"Allannah it is good to see you again" Queen Catherine smiled when Mary and Allannah walked in the hall. Mary joined Francis and left Allannah alone with the Queen not that Allannah could blame her "You have my sympathies and I am saddened that I cannot help your country"

Putting on a fake smile Allannah agreed,

"I know and it saddens me too but I am sure my sister will come up with a solution" the Queen's expression offered her a satisfaction then she sweetly added "Now if you'll excuse me I remembered I have something urgent to disscuss with Lola"

Princess Allannah walked past the Queen and joined Mary and her ladies in waiting behind their table. Mary opened her mouth to scold her younger sister but she was interrupted by the king's bored voice,

"Nostradamus"

Man in thick coat who was previously talking with the Queen turned around and looked at his king. The music stopped and the king continued "Why don't you share your wisdom with all of us?"

Nostradamus looked confused. When he respectfully bowed he asked,

"I don't understand…"

The King interrupted him,

"In my wife's ear, what do you whisper? I hear Emperor Maximilian has a seer in Prague who call tell fortune using playing cards" then he pointed at Mary and said "Tell the fortunes of Queen Mary, Princess Allannah Madelyn, and her ladies in waiting"

Nostradamus knelt down and apologized,

"Forgive me your majesty but I am not skilled at cards and I don't control my visions, they come and go as they will"

"You are not as good as Maximilian's seer then?"

At that point the Queen got involved. She stepped forward and ordered,

"Leave him alone Henry"

"How come, the man must have something to recommend him? Since you rely so deeply on his counsel"

Queen sighed and sat down on her throne. Nostradamus walked over to Mary's table and looked at the girls and said,

"Each of you, pick a card and have your question ready"

He told Mary's friends the answers first and then to Mary, Allannah was the last but she didn't know what to ask. With her fingers she picked a card and thought about her question. When Nostradamus was through with her friends his eyes stopped on her expectantly waiting for her question. 'Will I ever have a happy family?' Crossed her mind because ever since she was little she wanted to have a warm home and loving family of her own. She loved Mary but she rarely ever saw her, and she didn't want that for her kids.

Nostradamus smiled slightly and then nodded,

"Yes, but there will be many challenges for you to overcome and you have to remember not to give up because the future is worth it"

King wasn't pleased with his fortune telling and he let them all know,

"Is that the best you can do?"

Nostradamus's face darkened and Allannah leaned back when his eyes narrowed slightly. Then he whispered

"The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies"

There was a silence and Nostradamus didn't look so well. He turned to leave and Mary hurried after him while the Queen ordered,

"Musicians, dancing music!"

-AMS-

"It is true?" Bash asked when he joined Allannah by the lone spot near the lake "That Mary might call off the engagement"

Allannah titled her head and said quietly,

"How do you know? It's supposed to be a secret"

"Well I know my brother well enough, and I saw his look when Mary and Tomas danced. Francis is not good company today I can assure you"

Allannah nodded towards the king's boat which was lighted with the most beautiful lamps of all sorts "he is probably trying to get companies of men right now. I would if I was in his place"

"What do you mean?" Bash asked.

Allannah looked him in his eyes and answered slowly,

"If I was already engaged with someone I love, and if he loved me back, I would try my best not to let anything get between us"

"So you think he loves her?" Bash asked after a while. Allannah nodded and explained

"It is pretty obvious he does. The way he acts around her. I think Mary feels for him too, but they have too much hanging around their necks to be worried about love. I can't say I envy them" she stopped for a moment and then asked "What about you? Do you want to be in Francis's place and take over the country as a King someday?"

"That is probably not a wise question to ask or to answer" Bash smiled "But since we are alone, I think there is no real harm in doing so. Francis and I are pretty close so I know about all the crap he has to deal with, and all the freedom I have as not being the heir to the throne. I never had any desire for the throne and I think I never will. I like living the way I do and being able to do what I want when I want and not having to bother myself with what is the best for France"

Allannah nodded in agreement as she too felt the same way and she hoped Mary never died, and that she had a lot of children when she did because Allannah would never want the throne of Scotland.

"I like that I can speak with you without sugarcoating the truth or lying. Remember once we got in a row and we wouldn't stop fighting? I was five at the time and your father had to step between us or we would have killed each other."

"Yes I remember" he smiled and looked at the starts "You were so cute when you were angry and it didn't matter to me that you yelled. You always express yourself better with expressions rather than words"

"So you are saying that I am not cute anymore?" Allannah teased with raised eyebrow. Bash scratched his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe we should test that idea sometime" then he studied her dress and remarked "I really need to find that horse of yours, and soon"

"Tell me about it" Allannah sighed and realized how close together they stood. Her hand was almost touching his and she was sure he didn't notice. His smell filled her nostrils, he smell fresh and a bit like forest. Only the thought of him made her heart beat a little bit faster and that was a feeling she remembered well as a child.

Just as Bash wanted to say something Francis appeared form nowhere walking straight pass Allannah and saying to Bash,

"Bash!"

Sebastian looked around little unhappy but he remained nice,

"What do you need, brother?"

"You are our fastest rider and I need you to deliver a massage"

Bash frowned and glanced at Allannah who was biting her lip. Something wasn't right and she could feel it.

"Can't it wait? I am right in the middle of a something here"

"No it can't" Francis rejected him "Father agreed to send help to Scotland and I need you to speak to all six captains, and make them ready to board the ship which will take them to Scotland"

Allannah was more that surprised with the news but something still didn't end up. Francis studied his brother and then asked, "Are you sure you can ride?"

"I am a riding fiend, little brother" Bash smirked "You will be happy, Scotland will be happy, Mary will be happy and Mary will stay"

"Just be careful"

"Aren't I always?" Bash asked. Francis just shook his head and took off to find Mary. Allannah kept Bash company until they reach the stables. She waited outside while he went in and readied his horse when they were both outside Bach noticed her pale face and worried expression.

"Aren't you happy that Scotland is getting help?"

Allannah bit her lip and answered carefully,

"Of course I am but… there is something off here. Why would the King had a sudden change of heart when he was so determined not to send help"

"Beats me" Bash shrugged.

"I don't need soldiers if that means you getting killed or hurt" Allannah said and paced on the spot. Bash looked stunned when he heard her admission. He gently squeezed her hand and said,

"I will be all right, and Scotland will have the help it needs. I will probably be back before the sunrise" Allannah nodded and Bash added with more light tone "So do I get a kiss for good luck… I remember I used to get one when we were younger"

Allannah blushed and shook her head,

"Come back to me safely and maybe then you will get one"

"Aw… don't be such a spoil sport. But then you will probably owe me more than one" he grinned and kissed her on her cheek "Tomorrow we'll go to look for your horse so you won't have to walk around like dressed this"

Then he mounted his horse and said goodbye,

"Goodnight, my lady"

"Have a safe ride Sebastian" she said and saw him smirk then he rode off towards the companies of men. The sick feeling in her stomach only got worse and it didn't let her deal with confusing feelings she had towards Bash. She thought It would pass over the years but now she realized that it had only gotten more intense and complex.

She got little sleep that night. And when the dawn came and Bash wasn't back yet it made her worry even more. She really hoped nothing bad had happened to him, and once again her prayers weren't answered.

When she stepped through the castle's front door she could see a horse running towards her. At first she thought it was hers but then she realized that it belonged to Bash, and he was not sitting straight in the saddle.

A pang of pain and fear went through her heart. She grabbed the edge of her dress and ran towards the horse fearing the worse. Once she got there she and a servant pulled Bash off the horse. He looked so pale and weak. His hands were cold and she could see he was unconscious.

When the guards came she let them take him to a healer, with Allannah right on their heels. They took him to Nostradamus. She was blinded with worry and she almost didn't notice Francis and Mary joining her both looking pale and terrified.

She was familiar with the healing and when she saw the cut on his stomach she bit her lip trying to stop a tear or two from spilling down her cheeks. There was little chance he will survive his injury, and she was completely aware of that. Soon after that the king burst in the room and Bash managed to tell him that they were ambushed by English. then Nostradamus gave a sleeping potion to Bash and ordered everyone to clear the room. Allannah volunteered to help, and once she explained to him that she knew a lot about healing he let her stay. When Nostradamus was making his potions she knelt down next to Bash and whispered in his ear,

"Stay with us Bash… you can fight this, I know you can"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter two: The recovery

**First, I would like to thank everyone who read, rewired, followed and favored my story it really means a lot to me. Second, a big thank you to my beta for making sure my stories are readable **** and third I am sorry for the late update I will try to post the third chapter sooner. **

**Chapter two: The recovery**

* * *

Nostradamus and Allannah needed most of the day to clean Bash's wound and close it up to prevent him from bleeding out. When they were done Nostradamus disappeared, leaving Allannah alone in the room with Bash. She kept a wet cloth on his forehead and tried to keep him from burning up with a fever.

She also tried to convince herself that he looked better, but he was as pale as a ghost and still unconscious. Princess Allannah gently brushed her fingers across his cheek and took his hand into hers.

"You should get some sleep" Nostradamus said, once he was back in the room. Allannah looked over her shoulder and shook her head,

"Thank you, but I am okay"

"Do as you wish" he shrugged "I will be in my study. Call me if something changes"

Allannah nodded and turned back to Bash. She regularly changed his compress and checked his vitals. They didn't change until the next morning. She rarely left his side and if she did, there had to be Nostradamus watching over him.

Next morning Bash opened his eyes only to find Allannah sleeping on a chair next to his bed. Her red hair was one big mess she had dark circles under her eyes. He just didn't have the heart to wake her up, because she really looked like she needed some sleep. He just laid there and watched her sleep.

Nostradamus saw he was awake and he came to check up on him. While the seer was examining him, Bash looked at the seer and asked,

"How bad is it?"

"Your wound is closing but if the fever doesn't brake by tonight…" he let the rest hang in the air. Bash closed his eyes again. It was a struggle for him to talk, and he knew he had to conserve his strength.

"He could die…" the third voice finished for Nostradamus. Bash knew it belonged to Allannah who must have woken up when she heard them talking and she sounded very worried "So soon…?"

Without opening his eyes Bash managed to say,

"Stop scaring the poor girl, Nostradamus"

He felt her cold fingers on his arm when she leaned over him and asked with more gentle tone,

"Bash? How do you feel?"

He knew that there was no point in lying to her so he answered truthfully,

"Like I am close to death, apparently. Which feels more or less like it sounds"

Nostradamus shook his head and advised with low tone,

"You need rest Sebastian"

"What I need is water" then he looked at Allannah and added, "and to wipe the frown from that face of yours"

Allannah smiled and accepted the cup of water from the seer and gave it to Bash. He looked so weak and fragile, nothing like the man she met in the forest the other day.

"So, are you going to stay here and look death in the face, or run to Mary with the troubling news like her other ladies?"

"When was the last time I completely obeyed Mary, or anyone for that matter?" she asked with a small smile. Before Bash could answer Nostradamus interrupted,

"I am sorry, my lady but that isn't really helping him. He needs rest"

With a bit of an angry tone, Bash rejected the seer,

"Every time I look at her I feel better, and every time I look at you I feel worse. Prescription is clear don't you think?"

Nostradamus hesitated for a moment and then nodded. He turned on his heels and left them alone in the room. Bash looked up into Allannah's blue eyes and managed to smile slightly,

"I think you owe me something, don't you?"

Allannah closed her eyes and shook her head sadly before she replied with a soft tone,

"I owe you more than something. It is because of me and Mary that you got hurt… I've already told you that your life wasn't worth those six companies of men."

"That is a bit selfish isn't it?"

"I really don't care. I am allowed to be selfish for once" she replied and put her hand over his forehead "You are still burning up"

He lifted his arm and took her hand of his forehead and intertwined his fingers with hers,

"I am a lot tougher than you think. A small wound won't kill me"

She smiled slightly and nodded,

"I know you are strong, but everyone has it limits"

"True" he agreed "So if these are my last hours I don't want to spent them moping around"

"What do you want to do then?" she asked. He was still holding her hand and she didn't mind him doing so. Bash thought about it for few moments and then said,

"Why don't we start by you telling me what I have missed?"

"Well, Mary said yes to Tomas, but they aren't officially engaged yet. She still needs Henry to release her from the engagement to Francis…"

"You don't sound very pleased with the idea"

"I hate seeing Mary unhappy, but we both know this is the only is we can get help for Scotland" Allannah answered "They are all watching some kind of a competition between Francis and Tomas right now"

"That sounds interesting" Bash remarked "I would love to see that"

"Two guys arguing over a girl?" Allannah inquired with raised eyebrows "That is hardly something new or unique"

Bash nodded and his eyes dropped on her dress. When he realized that she is wearing one of her own dresses he frowned and his eyes immediately shot back to her face,

"Tell me you didn't go to the forest alone?"

"What?" she asked and then remembered "Oh, no I didn't go in. My horse followed you when you rode back, with all my belongings intact" She could see the relief on his face with a warm smile she reassured him "I would not break my promise to you"

"Really?" Bash asked "Then where is that kiss you still owe me?"

Allannah laughed and playfully hit his shoulder which earned her a complaint, "Hey you are not supposed to hit injured people"

"Aw, I am sorry" she apologized. Bash coughed and she could see the sweat on his forehead. Gently Allannah untangled her hand from his and took the cloth from his forehead and changed it with a fresh one. She wiped the sweat away and while she was doing so Bash studied her face and observed,

"You don't have to look so worried"

"You know me" she replied "I always worry when it comes to my friends and family"

Then she stood up and walked over to her bags where she kept all her home made medicine and searched for a blue flask which she used to keep the body's temperature down. She let a few drops of the liquid fall on fresh compress and then walked back over to Bash. She didn't sit on the chair again she rather sat on the edge of his bed.

With both hands she placed the compress on his forehead and then glanced down at his face. His lips were turned in a smirk and maybe, just maybe, he looked a bit less like he was on the brink of death.

"How I am so lucky to get such a beautiful and caring nurse?"

"Maybe I am cursed, to get such a demanding patient" Allannah offered and wanted to stand up but Bash reach forward and grabbed her arm,

"No. Stay" he pleaded. Allannah looked hesitant but at the end she decided to stay as she was.

"Alright I will stay but you have to rest, okay?"

He nodded and pointed to the table,

"There is a book of Norse Mythology, can you read it to me?"

-AMS-

Allannah left Sebastian's room when he finally fell asleep, and Francis came to be with his brother. She didn't exactly feel like it was the right thing to leave them alone but she had to find Mary as soon as possible. She ran towards her chambers and didn't even knock before she opened the doors. Princess found her sister folding her clothes and packing for Portugal.

When Mary heard her enter she raised her look and Allannah could see the pain in her eyes. She stepped closer to Mary and said,

"Mary what are you doing?"

"I am packing, Allannah" she answered "The engagement to the crowned Prince of Portugal is official and we are leaving in few days"

"You are leaving so soon?"

"Yes" Mary nodded "And I think it is for the best if we leave soon"

"What about your ladies in waiting and me?"

Mary put down the dress she was holding and sighed sadly,

"They are coming with me as part of my court, but you don't have to come. You are free to go where ever you like and now that Francis and I broke the engagement, the King might use you instead"

"No" Allannah turned down the proposal in heartbeat "No offence but I could never marry Francis"

Mary smiled and shook her head,

"None taken"

Then the queen turned around and Allannah could see a barely visible bruise on her cheek. She stepped pass all the clothing and removed Mary's long hair from her face and examined it closely,

"What is this?"

"It is nothing" Mary said and pulled back. Allannah narrowed her eyes angrily and snarled,

"It is not nothing! Tomas did that to you didn't he?" Mary bit her lip and looked away, not daring to answer the question her sister asked "I will take that as a yes then"

Then Allannah turned around ready to leave when Mary called after her,

"Where are you going?"

"I will pay a visit to that future husband of yours"

Mary grabbed Allannah's arm and pulled her back looking horrified,

"NO! You can't. Please Allannah, don't get involved between us. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me"

"Then you have to call off the engagement"

"There is no other way" Mary shook her head "I must marry Tomas if I want to save Scotland"

"You deserve more than a man that beats his wife. You deserve someone whom you love, or like at very least. Francis wouldn't let you…"

"Don't" Mary warned "Just drop it"

Allannah wanted to object but Mary was faster "I order you to drop the matter. There is nothing that can be done to stop it"

Allannah frowned and crossed her arms but she did as she was asked. They stood in silence for few moments and then Mary asked,

"How is Bash?"

"He is going to be okay. His fever broke just before lunch but he still needs some rest" Allannah answered with lighter tone.

"That is excellent news" Mary sighed with relief and studied Allannah's expression "You care for him don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You still like him" Mary commented with a smile because Allannah's reaction verified her suspicions "You always liked him as a child and…"

"Alright you can stop right there" Allannah hurried with raised hand "He is my best friend, of course I care for him"

"If you say so…"

"Mary!"

"Sorry…"

Allannah shook her head and then said, "As much as I enjoy our little talk I have to go back. I left Francis alone with Bash and you know how they are. I would be surprised if Francis didn't sneak him some wine or something"

"Yes you go and do that I will finish my packing"

"I will find you later" Allannah promised and then left the room to let Mary pack her things. She took the stairs to the ground floor and hurried towards Bash's room. When she got there she saw that the door was opened and Tomas was standing between it saying,

"Oh but you can and you must" his voice was cold and he was oblivious to Allannah's presence. Allannah moved behind his back and she knew that neither of the men saw her. Francis was standing up and glaring at Tomas who continued,

"You have been asking questions about me. Did you think I wouldn't know" it was a statement and not a question. At this point Bash was trying to sit upright and Allannah clenched her teeth unhappily knowing that he could easily reopen his wound.

"No" Francis answered "No, I hoped you would"

"Why?"

"Because your future wife is a friend of France and her well-being concerns this country and always will"

"Is that a threat? If anything happens to Mary, what will you do?" Tomas asked with clear animosity in his voice. Allannah saw that Bash managed to get on his feet and his wound was bleeding again. She suppressed a sigh and drew her dagger because she had a feeling she will need it.

"I would hope we won't need to find out. Wouldn't you agree as her fiancé?"

Tomas's mask fell a bit and he raised his voice,

"If anything happens to her, it will be up to me. She is my property now. Not yours! No matter how many touches you steal, you will never be more than a powerless princeling who could never send a few men to…"

Allannah had a pretty good idea where that was going so she decided to stop him before it went too far. She pointed her dagger at his back so that its tip was touching his cloak,

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you" she said quietly. Tomas froze in place and she used the opportunity to continue "If something happens to my sister, I swear I will find you and gut you like the pig you are. You will be sorry that you have ever met her, or me"

Tomas turned around and his eyes narrowed,

"And what is this? France lets the women have the last word?" he moved closer to Allannah and continued "Maybe it is up to me to show you your place"

He raised his arm ready to hit her, but Bash stopped him. He held Tomas' arm back with all the strength he had, and Allannah could see him grimace because of the pain it caused.

"Bash, don't!" she cried, and caught him just before he lost his balance. Tomas sent them a last pitiful look and then walked out of the room. With joined strength Francis and Allannah pulled Bash back on his bed. Allannah glared at Sebastian and said "You shouldn't have stopped him. You could have reopened your wound"

"And let him hit you?"

"I would have lived through one bruise" Allannah said angrily "And you probably wouldn't live through another fever"

"That still doesn't mean I could stand here and watch him hit you" he objected looking displeased with the whole situation.

"I can take care of myself. I am not some gentle flower, or a statue made of glass"

"I didn't say you are! Women… they are never happy"

Before Allannah could retort Francis cut through,

"Can you please stop arguing for just a second we have a serious problem here, don't you agree?"

Allannah looked away from Bash and nodded towards Francis and at the same time Sebastian said with cold voice,

"I don't know what you are planning to do with him, but he is a monster. If you won't kill him, I will"

-AMS-

Bash was swinging his sword when Allannah spotted him. She still didn't agree with his decision the get out of the bed but she knew that she was in no position to stop him from doing what he wanted even if he killed himself accidently.

She was wearing snow white dress which was hugging her torso and softly stressed her curves. At the upper part of the torso was dusted with gems the same icy blue color of her eyes that slowly decreased in density the closer they got to the bottom of the corset top with a lower part that was made out of many layers of sheer white fabric that fell gracefully to the middle of her thigh. She wore simple white shoes and over her shoulder she hung a beautifully carving white bow. The only thing that didn't go with her image was her fiery auburn hair.

"You shouldn't overdo it" Allannah said quietly once she stood behind Bash. He turned around and when he saw her costume his eyes widened,

"I see you remember the Norse Mythology we ready earlier. Let me guess you chose Skaði, the icy huntress"

"Correct" she nodded "But my hair ruins the image. It would be better if I had blonde or white hair"

"Oh, god no" he shook his head quickly and lowered the hand which held his sword "Your hair is what makes you stand out from all those ordinary girls. It is quite exotic"

"I think I will take that as a compliment"

"It was meant that way" he smiled softly and his blue eyes twinkled but Allannah saw his small frown and she instinctively began to worry again,

"Bash, are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine" he reassured her but Allannah didn't quite believe him. She stepped closer and put her palms on his hands and said,

"Maybe you should give me this" she grabbed the hilt of his sword and gently pulled it out of his grip. Bash frowned and asked,

"Doesn't Skaði use bow? I don't think she can handle a sword"

"Well she is a goddess so she has to know what to do with it, but luckily I am quite skilled with swords" Allannah said looking up in his eyes. She was so close to him that their noses were almost touching. Bash reach forward and gently put a softly curling strand of her hair behind Allannah's ear and then said,

"You already have a bow, so I think I will be taking that sword back"

"I don't think so" she replied teasingly and hid his sword behind her back at the same time he leaned forward brushing against her cheek with his own. When he realized that he wouldn't be able to reach it he tried something else. He started tickling her where he remembered she was the most ticklish.

She squirmed with laughter, and dropped his sword on the ground. Through the laugher she managed to choke out,

"Bash, stop it! It is not fair"

"Everything is fare in Love and War" he answered simply and snatched his sword from the ground then he grinned at the princess "Bash one, Allannah zero"

Allannah rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip,

"Next time we play by rules. Because if you cheat, then victory doesn't count"

"If that is what you want, my lady" he agreed sweetly. Allannah narrowed her eyes and exclaimed,

"Sebastian! I am being serious"

"Aren't you always?"

"Oh, you are impossible" she sighed with a smile on her face. Then she eyed his sword and continued "But if you are so determined to practice, please don't kill yourself"

"I will try but I cannot promise anything" he grinned and then looked up to the castle "Everyone is in there having fun, why aren't you with them? I am quite sure that the King and Queen wanted you there"

Allannah shrugged and answered,

"I do not feel like dancing, and there are too many people there. This corset is so tight that it almost doesn't let me breathe, and I really don't want to faint in front of whole French court. But I was thinking, do you know how to shoot with a bow?"

"Yes, I am fairly good with it. Why?" he asked with clear suspicion present in his voice, because he had a feeling where she was aiming.

"I am still rubbish with it" she admitted "and I would like to get better, so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to teach me"

"I am not so sure that is a good idea" Bash sighed "we are so close to the castle and anyone can see us…"

Allannah interrupted him before he could continue, and said with determined voice,

"So what? I don't care what people think. I want to know how to shoot with a bow, and if you don't want to help then I will learn by myself, but I am not at fault if I kill someone in the process"

"Alright then" he gave in "Come here"

He gestured her to come closer. Allannah moved to the spot he showed and waited for the further instructions. Bash stepped behind her and pointed over her shoulder and said,

"Do you see that tree?

"Yeah"

"You will aim at it" he explained and readjusted her grip on the bow "You have to hold bow like this and then you take an arrow"

He let her set the arrow and then put his hand over hers and showed her how far back she had to move her arms. They were standing so close that her entire back was touching his chest. When he was satisfied with her left arm he whispered in her ear,

"Now you aim at the target. Breathe in and breathe out, then fire when you are ready. You have to remember that every shot counts, and that you don't have the infinite arrows so you have to make the best with the ones you have"

Allannah listened to his instructions, and ignored the butterflies in her stomach as best as she could, but she didn't succeed. His scent was all around her and it was probably illegal to have such an effect on a person by just being near.

When she thought she was ready, she released the arrow, which barely hit the edge of the three. Allannah turned her head on the left and sighed,

"It could be worse" then she looked over her shoulder towards Bash and asked "Don't you think?"

Bash didn't answer. He gently brushed his finger across Allannah's cheek and then wraped one hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Locking his lips with hers made him forget all about the arrow, and worries about Mary and Scotland. Allannah kissed him back without hesitation, and she didn't regret it because this was like nothing she ever felt, or had a chance to feel, before, and she didn't want it to end.

"ahehhem"

Allannah and Sebastian jumped apart, snapping their heads in the direction from which the cough came from. Both of them tried to look like nothing had ever happened, but they didn't quite mange. Allannah's face was blushing crimson red while Bash's got all of his color back, but to their relief it was only Francis, and he looked amused to say the least.

Allannah hurried with explanation,

"We were just…" she wasn't sure what to say but to her luck Bash stepped in,

"I was just teaching her how to shoot with a bow"

"Yes I can see that" Francis nodded and scratched his chin "I didn't realize that people call kissing shooting with a bow these days"

Allannah's blush deepened and she joined her arms behind her back. She looked away from Francis towards the forest and heard Bash reply,

"Do you need something?"

"Actually I do" the smile disappeared from Francis's face, and that told to Bash and Allannah that something was wrong "I was thinking and I came to a conclusion. If you weren't ambushed Mary wouldn't need to marry Tomas because she would have our men. That thing with English diplomat being a traitor is a bit too convenient don't you think?"

Bash and Allannah shared a surprised look when all the pieces fell into place. Everything that had happened made so much more sense now than it did before. Allannah was about to ask how they prove everything but Sebastian beat her to it,

"But how do we stop him?"

"Mary suggested that his servant might want to confess his master's crimes" Francis answered. Allannah bit her lip and asked carefully,

"Where is he now? I mean, I haven't seen Tomas or his servant in a while now" then she stopped and her eyes went wide. Bash who also came to the same conclusion said,

"You don't think he would…"

"Yeah I think he would" she nodded and turned to Francis "Quick, we have to get some horses and find him. He probably took Miguel to the forest and now he will try to kill him before he talks"

She was already turned around and ready to run towards the stables when Francis objected,

"We? There won't be any we, you are not coming with us"

Allannah stopped dead in her tracks and suppressed her sigh then she put one hand on her hip and turned around with murderous glare on her face. Her eyes looked straight at Francis,

"I am coming with you, I still have some unfinished business with that… horrible excuse for a human being" she saw that he opened his mouth so she raised her hand and stopped him "Don't you dare to say it is too dangerous, because it isn't. We have advantage in numbers and in skills so I would be ashamed if he actually won"

The crowned price looked over to Bash for help, but his older brother shrugged,

"She is right"

"But if something happens to her it is not my fault"

Allannah rolled her eyes and reassured him,

"Nothing will happen so... can we go now? We need Miguel alive and something tells me that he won't be alive for much longer"

The brothers agreed and together they went to the stables. Each of them took one horse which they saddled them in a hurry. Sebastian led the way because he was the best tracker, Allannah was riding in the middle, and Francis was at the end of the small group.

After few minutes of quick ride Sebastian stopped his horse abruptly and dismounted. Before Allannah and Francis could follow, he was already kneeling on the ground and looking through the fallen leaves. He was frowning,

"This is just great"

Francis joined him on the ground and asked,

"What is wrong?"

"The track splits here" Bash answered and showed to which direction the track split "What are we going to do now?"

Before Francis could reply Allannah inquired,

"Which way do you think they went?"

Bash narrowed his eyes and took few second to think and then he pointed to the left path saying "If I wanted to kill someone I would go that way, because the other way leads towards Blood Wood"

"Alright" Allannah nodded and then suggested "Why don't you and Francis go that way, and leave me the right one"

Bash turned around and studied the princess. He was still kneeling on the ground and Allannah knew that he was deciding what was best for everyone, but Francis was stubborn as always,

"Tell me that you aren't considering her proposal?"

Bash sighed and stood from the ground and looked towards Francis,

"I admit she has a point. I don't need to like it but it is the best solution right now. It is much more likely that we run into Tomas than she"

"And what if she does?"

Allannah could feel Bash's eyes on her but she didn't look at him when she said,

"I will be fine and if I run into Tomas I can always scream" Francis still looked reluctant "Go. I will be fine, I promise"

Sneaking a quick glance at Bash she knew that he wasn't fond of the idea, but at the end both brothers agreed that they will split up. Allannah sighed with relief when they were gone because she needed some time to think about the kiss.

Even now she felt her cheeks blushing. She had to admit it was nice kiss and that was probably all. She had no illusions about Bash; he was his father's son as much as his mother's, and she knew that he liked to drink. She was probably just another woman from whom he managed to steal a kiss.

She chased the thoughts out of her head and rather focused on the forest which had gotten strange very quickly. It was dark and the air was heavy… she had uneasy feeling in her stomach, and the feeling got stronger the farther she walked. When she exhaled she could see the traces of her breath in the air.

When she was trying to get through all the brushes and other plants she began to regret that she wore such a short dress. She had small cuts allover her legs and arms from the thorns and branches. She even managed to tear her dress. After what seemed like eternity she realized that Tomas probably didn't go that way at all.

When she turned around and started to make her way back she started to notice that the forest wasn't getting less creepy, but quite the contrary. The faster she walked, the faster it all changed for the worse, but she still didn't want to admit that she had gotten lost, and then she saw it…

-AMS-

"Where is Allannah?" Mary asked casually when she, Francis and Bash watched English diplomat walk away with his head still on his shoulders. The brothers shared a terrified look which didn't escape Mary "She was with you, wasn't she?"

Francis nodded his head,

"She was, but we split up. And when we got back to where we split, her horse was gone so we assumed that she already went back"

"She didn't come back" Mary guaranteed "I am sure of it"

Bash jumped in the conversation,

"I have to go back and find her"

"I will go with you" Francis volunteered but Sebastian shook his head and rejected him firmly,

"No. I can find her alone. God knows what lives in that forest and we can risk getting you lost too. You and Mary have to stay here and keep the King occupied so he doesn't notice that Allannah is missing and besides maybe she will come back on her own so I need you to tell me if she will so that I won't be running around the forest for no reason"

He discreetly pointed towards King Henry who was making his way towards the small group. Francis reluctantly nodded in agreement and let Bash go back into the forest alone.

He didn't lose his time with saddling his horse he mounted it without putting a saddle on its back. He urged his horse back to the forest and fast as he could and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach knowing that if something happened to Allannah it would be his fault.

When he reached the point where they had split up he took the path Allannah went before and walked with hurried steps. He mentally kicked himself for not listening to Francis but he knew that nothing could be done to change that now. All that he wanted right now was to find Allannah unharmed and well.

It wasn't hard to follow her trail. Along the path were broken brunches and tracks in the mud. He even found a piece of her white dress. After a few very long and emotionally exhausting moments he finally saw her standing on a path up in front.

She had her back turned towards him and her red hair shined in the sunlight. Sebastian sighed with relief and hurried towards her,

"Allannah" he called but she didn't respond. She didn't even move. Bash reached her in few long steps and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he gently turned her around and repeated her name "Allannah?"

Her face was pale and her eyes were wide open like she had seen a ghost or something. Small frown appeared on his forehead, "Allannah are you alright?"

Her eyes darted towards his and he could see that she was terrified of something. With barely a whisper she said,

"It was right there… I saw…" then she stopped and snapped her head on the left. For the first time Bash noticed the cuts and bruises on her face and arms. She looked like she was in a fight not getting lost in the forest but she didn't seem to care. He also had no idea what she was talking about so he asked carefully.

"What did you see?"

His question broke her mask and she cried,

"No! Don't make me say it! Please…"

She pushed him back and covered her face with her hands. Bash did the only thing he could. As gently as he could he pulled her hands away and hugged her face with his palms and gently forced her to look at him. With a quiet whimper she pleaded,

"Bash… get me away from here. I don't want to be here anymore"

"shhs… It is alright I've got you" he said softly and released her face. Then he warped his arm around her shoulders and slowly began to lead her away from the forest. After a few moments he felt her snuggling closer and he realized that he didn't mind that at all.

* * *

**I would like to hear your ideas about what Allannah saw and I welcome feedback (do I need to change something add more sister bonding scenes? You tell me and I will try my hardest to get you want you want.) **

**Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter **

**Special thanks to my very first reviewers and followers (I hope I didn't forget anyone and miss spelled your name. If I have I am so sorry):**

Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy

BossAssBarbie

DayDreamBabyBee

Elis.n

HotaruKitsune

Julietdaughter

Jeannette K

MegaRockinDebby

Mickeys Swaggmuffins

RoseBud1923

SPEEDIE22

.75054

busybeekisses19

Blondieluv

envyislandgurl

gilmorefreak23

hrosser

livingtodance

West Coast Country Girl

mrsMalfoytheslytherinprincess

snickerzNjeLLybeanz

Guest

PANDAFiiED

dolphin-wolfe

fireprincess17

HallWin-jdm86

**Thank you all! **


	3. Chapter three: Sacrifice

**A.N.:** You people are amazing thank you for all the feedback (reviews, favorites and follows) you are the best. And I would like to thank my beta for correcting my mistakes. Then I have some small news… I kind of skipped the episode with Olivia. I just didn't see where I could fit in Allannah (the events happened just as they happened in the TV Series I just didn't see the point in repeating everything) so I have written about 2000 words longer chapter to make it up to you

**Disclaimer:** I own only my OC, everything else belongs to respective owners.

**Chapter three: Sacrifice**

* * *

After the incident in the forest Allannah wanted to be left alone. She didn't leave her chambers for two weeks and nothing Mary, Sebastian and Francis said could convince her to do so. They were all worried for her but she didn't talk much, whenever they were with her, she said only few words per whole conversation. Usually she just nodded or shook her head.

Mary excused her sister to Queen and King saying that she caught a nasty cold and that she wasn't feeling well. Mary wasn't really lying to French royalty because Allannah didn't feel well at all. She had trouble sleeping and she worked hard to forget what she saw but it wasn't easy. Bash tried to talk to her about it few times but she would reject him and avoid the subject so he finally gave up.

Not feeling very sociable Allannah spent most of her days with Nostradamus who let her be and didn't bothered her with any questions about her well-being. She was happy that she had missed the Olivia's arrival and few days after but she had gotten much more detailed description that she would prefer of events from Francis and Mary. Of course they talked with her separately. Francis complained about Mary kissing Bash and the other way around. Luckily he missed Allannah's frown and barely present pain in her eyes.

On the other hand Mary was complaining about Francis and Olivia. At the end of the week Allannah was on the verge of committing a mass murder. She got tired of listening to the same things over and over again and when she refused to take sides that made her a bad friend to both of them (by their opinion).

After weeks of insomnia she finally had a good night rest but little did she know that it will be the only night with good sleep for her in the entire week. When she woke up she spotted a strange necklace lying on the pillow next to her head.

She lifted it and examined it but it didn't seem familiar to her. Shrugging it off, she dropped it on her night stand and changed in fresh gown. When she was ready to leave the room she went straight to the dining hall forgetting that everyone was outside to greet the king who was returning from his visit in Paris.

Cursing under her breath she decided to visit the court seer again. He had been teaching her about healing and some other herbs she didn't know of before and she hoped he would be ready for a debate now because she needed something to take the thought of Mary and Bash out of her mind.

"Back so soon, my lady?"

Allannah turned around and saw Nostradamus standing next his bookcases and looking at her with curious expression.

"Yes. I don't feel like hanging with other people right now and I like this place. It helps me to calm down and concentrate"

"Then by all means you are free to come here whenever you wish to"

Allannah smiled,

"Thank you that is very kind of you"

She walked around the room absently brushing her fingers over dusty books and searching for something good to read when Nostradamus asked,

"Something has been bothering you for two week now hasn't it?"

Without looking up she replied,

"Yes it has but I really don't want to talk about it"

"You know, Sebastian came to me and asked me if I knew what was wrong with you and if there was any way to help you. He seemed quite worried"

"More like guilty" Allannah mumbled and crossed her arms. A pain she was familiar with washed over her and she felt anger arising in her stomach.

"You have to understand something" Nostradamus started with his explanation "Sebastian always comes second comparing with his brother. It doesn't matter that he is a first born he is still a bastard child and growing up I think he always envied Francis and the thought that he could have something Francis wanted was probably irresistible"

Allannah didn't ask how he knew what bothered her she rather pondered over his words and realized that he was right but that didn't give Bash an excuse to play with hers or Mary's feelings.

"I only ask don't be too harsh on herself or him"

Allannah considered his request and after a moment she nodded,

"I will try my best I promise but you know that my temper is not to be trusted"

"Oh believe me I know" seer sighed and frowned for a split second so fast that she almost missed it. It must have been another vision and princess, who had too much on her plate right now, didn't want to know about the future so she didn't ask what it was about.

"You don't mind if I take one book with me to my chambers?" Allannah asked the seer, who shook his head with barely noticeable smile,

"No. Not at all my lady"

"I will bring it back unharmed" she promised and before she left she added "Thank you for everything Nostradamus especially with managing to keep up with me over these weeks"

"It wasn't a trouble, my lady" he reassured her.

"Still it really helped me" she instead and the seer nodded his head "Have a good day"

"Same to you, princess" and when she was gone he quietly added "But your following days will be far from good"

When she walked through the castle she noticed that more and more people came back from the reception and she groaned because all the peace and quiet she could have were gone. Allannah quickened her step and got back to her chambers right before most of the nobility returned.

She opened the door still looking at the book she held in her hands so she didn't see that someone was already in her chambers.

"Where did you get this?" Bash's voice made her jump and drop her book. She looked at the necklace he had been holding in the air.

"You scared me to death" she said in short breaths still trying to calm down. Bash ignored her comment and repeated his question,

"I am being serious Allannah. Where did you get the necklace?"

He didn't look pleased with the idea that she got something. Allannah clenched her teeth because she didn't owe him an explanation.

"It was here when I woke up. Maybe it is a present from a secret admirer or something" Sebastian snorted which angered her more, "are you saying that I can't receive a gift from someone?"

"I was not saying that" he denied quickly "But this isn't a gift, Allannah"

"Then what is it?"

"A mark" he answered vaguely and sat down on Allannah's empty bed. Allannah's anger disappeared when she was his face. He looked pale with dark circles under his eyes and downright miserable. She bit the inside of her cheek and reluctantly approached him.

"What is troubling you?" she asked as she sat down next to him. For the moment she forgot she was supposed to be displeased with his actions.

"This thing is a massage to me" he explained and glared at the necklace "I have failed to select the person for pagans to sacrifice and now they are going after you"

"Me?" she raised her eyebrows "Why would they go after me. Surely Mary is more suited target for that. Most people don't know I even exist"

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed,

"They had to go for a person who will motivate me to choose and about Mary…"

Allannah shook her head and interrupted him firmly,

"I don't want to know. I heard it all from Francis and Mary so please, spare me your side of the story"

"I was drunk and…" he stopped so she finished for him with sarcasm in her voice,

"… and you didn't know what you were doing. That is a bit cliché even for you Sebastian"

"It is the truth and it is not something that can be forgiven just because of a few words I realize that but it doesn't matter right now. Do you realize in what kind of danger you are? If I don't chose a person and take her or him to the woods and after that sacrifice them they will come after you"

His voice was low but she could detect the guilt and pain in it. Allannah suppressed a sigh and gently stroked his cheek,

"They wouldn't dare to brake in the castle would they? I am perfectly safe here. It has been almost two weeks now and all they managed was to sneak in a necklace"

He hugged her face with his palms and said,

"You don't understand how dangerous they are. They will kill you and probably soon if I don't pay my debt"

"No" she argued and pulled back slightly "I won't let you go into the forest and kill for me. I won't let you kill an innocent person just because they have chosen me and let you stain yourself"

"If I don't do it then you will die just because I disrupted their ritual. I swear I wouldn't do it if I knew that it would lead back to you"

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Without hesitation he warped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. Allannah whispered in his ear,

"You didn't know and I don't blame you. If I was on your place I would have done the same thing" then she pulled back slightly and went with her hand through his hair "We will find a way, we always do. I won't let them kill me because I am not ready to die just jet"

Bash was looking in her eyes for a long time before he replied with a barely audible whisper,

"For what it is worth I am sorry… for everything I know I shouldn't have…" his apology was interrupted by Allannah who leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss wasn't much different from their first one but maybe it was a bit more passionate and longer because there was no Francis to stop them.

After few long moments Bash pulled away but he was still leaning with his forehead on hers and breathed,

"We have to stop before it goes too far"

Allannah pouted and brushed her nose against his,

"Oh come on… one kiss more?" with pleading eyes she looked at him and she could see him cracking. Bash was never known for turning down kisses from girls after all. Without answering he gently pulled her closer and locked his lips with hers.

After two whole weeks of avoiding Bash, Allannah spent the most time of the day with him. Together they read the book she borrowed from the seer. Well it was Allannah that was reading it and Bash pretended that he was listening while he was staring at her. Allannah knew he was somewhere else with his mind and she couldn't blame him after all what happened in such short time.

She didn't show that she was scared of whole pagan thing. She did it because she didn't want Bash to worry even more so she put a brave face on and tried to shrug whole thing off. Princess decided she will talk with Nostradamus in the morning and inquire if there was something she could do to repay Bash's debt but somehow she knew it wasn't that simple.

Before she went to bed she drunk a cup of red wine as she always did but was she didn't know that it was drugged and it made her sleep through almost everything except Mary's scream which woke her up the next morning. Her sister screamed so loudly that she probably woke whole castle up.

Allannah's eyes shot open when she heard Mary but her vision was far from clear and her head seemed so heavy. Still blinking she rubbed her eyes and asked,

"Mary why on the world are you screaming so early in the morning"

Queen looked horrified that Allannah wasn't aware of what was happening.

"Allannah, look up"

Allannah looked up and above her head there was a dear's head and the blood was still dripping right on her bed and night gown. Before she got out of bed she commented,

"This can't be good"

She was out of the bed right before guards stormed in her chambers. Their eyes were darting between Allannah and her new acquired decoration which hang over her bed. Before Mary or Allannah could explain Francis ran in the bedroom looking worried so he only saw Mary.

"Mary, are you alright? Did something happen to you?"

Mary looked at her future husband and shook her head then she pointed at the dear and said,

"It is not I that is in danger"

Francis looked where Mary was pointing and when he saw the dead animal his face twisted in disgust then he immediately looked for Allannah and when he found her, standing next to the wall dressed in white night gown which was all bloody from the dead deer, his eyes widened.

"Allannah what happened? Are you hurt?"

Allannah shook her head and the move made her head spin so she had to catch her balance by leaning on the wall. She looked extremely pale and confused,

"I-I do not know. My head is so heavy… all I remember is getting to bed and then nothing like I was… drugged" her eyes snapped towards the cup from which she drank previous night. With careful steps she got closer to the table and smelled the cup and then grimaced "Poppies…"

"Why would someone do this?" Mary asked still looking at her sister with worried expression on her face "And get away with it?"

Allannah shrugged and her answer was lost when Sebastian joined the small group. His eyes stopped on the blood on Allannah's night gown and before he could freak out Allannah explained, "The blood isn't mine it came from that lovely trophy above my bed"

She could see the relief on his face and second later it was replaced by anger. Francis didn't saw either of emotions when he inquired,

"Bash you are much more informed about this stuff than I am. Do you know who did this and why?"

"I am afraid I only know the full answer to one question" Bash responded with dark tone "This was work from the pagans and it looks like they have marked their new target"

"Why would they want Allannah?" Francis asked confusion apparent on his face "And why would they risk getting caught by breaking in the castle? Surely it is easier to catch people in the forest than here"

Without looking at Bash, Allannah knew that he was still feeling guilty about it so she jumped in,

"It doesn't matter why they have targeted me it only matters that they did and I am sure we can find the way to stop them before it gets too far"

"It is my fault they targeted you" Bash said out loud surprising Mary and Francis "They didn't like that I interrupted one of their rituals and they demand that I play the debt I owe them if I don't they will do it for me by choosing someone to sacrifice"

Mary covered her mouth with her hand and Francis looked pale. He was studying Bash with his narrowed eyes but he didn't say anything. Allannah moved closer to the older brother and with her fingers she gently touched his arm just below his shoulder and said,

"As I have already said it isn't your fault they could have chosen anyone from Francis to your mother or someone you don't even know so if you stop beating yourself up about it we might find another way out of it"

"There is only one way out of this" Bash rejected the princes with firm voice. Allannah narrowed her blue eyes and glared at him,

"I already said I won't let you do it"

"It is not your place to decide" he refused her again this time more harshly "It is my debt and I will pay it the way I want"

Allannah narrowed her eyes and removed her hand from his arm then she sent him one last glare and replied,

"This stopped being about only you some time ago. This whole pagan thing is starting to affect both of our lives not just yours"

She saw him clench his teeth and it took all his will ignore her last remark and turn towards his brother suggesting,

"I am going to speak with my sources and you can ask around the castle because someone must have seen something"

Francis nodded in agreement,

"I will ask my mother she will want to help"

"How can you be sure?" Mary asked after a long time of being quiet. It was evident from her voice that she didn't believe the Queen will help her younger sister. Francis glanced at his fiancée and explained,

"Pagans went too far this time. I know she will take it as attack on her not just Allannah and I am sure she will do everything to catch the one who is responsible for this"

His words reassured Allannah and for the first time that day she felt just a bit at ease. She needed to get out of the room to feel better because the deer's head was still hanging over her bed and it started to smell. With much more softer tone than the one she used while she was talking to Bash, Allannah thanked Francis,

"Thank you, Francis for everything and when you speak with the Queen can you say that I am grateful for her help"

"It is not a problem Allannah and I know you would have done the same thing for me" Francis smiled and then added with more concerned voice "You should probably change and then see Nostradamus you are looking a bit too pale to me"

After she promised that she will see the seer all three of them left her to get out of bloody clothes and change into cleaner and warmer ones. When she finished with cleaning herself up she visited Nostradamus who examined her and after half an hour told Allannah that she was in perfect health and that she only needed some sleep to get out the small traces of sleeping drugs still left in her body.

When she was returning to her chambers she bumped into Sebastian's mother, lady Diane. With as much grace as she could muster Allannah curtsied older woman and greeted,

"My lady"

Diane stopped and studied Allannah's face trying to remember from where she knew her and after a moment she asked,

"Allannah?"

"You guessed right, my lady"

"You have changed so much since I last saw you but I guess I should have known it was you because of your red hair. I can't say I know many other redheads"

Allannah suppressed a smile. Like mother like son and that made her anger sparkle again. She was still angry with Sebastian for not listening to her and allowing her to have part decision making.

"You know, Sebastian said something similar when I returned few weeks ago"

"I imagine he did" Diane nodded and then added "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?"

Allannah didn't want to go back to her chambers just yet agreed in a heartbeat,

"It would be my pleasure"

She followed King's mistress back to her chambers. Along the way they chatted about the weather and other small things. Allannah had always liked Sebastian's mother because when she was younger Diane was one of the few people who was nice to her. If she had to choose between her own mother and Diane, the after mentioned was more of a mother to her than her real one.

She remembered that she used to fantasize that once she will grow up she will have beautiful hair like Diane and learn how to carry herself like she did but that wasn't something that she could easily accomplish.

"So…" Diane said as she took a sip from her tea cup "How do you like your stay in France so far?"

Allannah's eyes focused on her tea cup while she though how to answer the question and at the end she decided to take diplomatic route,

"I am sure it could be a lot worse but things have been pretty tense since the day I arrived"

Diane sent her sympathetic smile,

"At least you weren't bored as I was. Nothing interesting ever happens on one of my journeys and the thing that matters most is that nothing bad has happened to you" Allannah could hear the word yet echo behind Diane's statement and that didn't really reassure her. After a moment of silence Diane asked bluntly,

"How are things with you and Sebastian? I remember you were quite close when you were children and that you didn't want to leave France when your mother came for you"

"Things are… a bit more complicated than when we were children" Allannah admitted carefully and put a curl of her hair behind her ear "But at the moment I am not speaking with Sebastian"

Diane raised her eyebrows and Allannah could see that she was trying hard not to smile,

"How so?"

"He is being irrational he knows I don't like to be kept in the dark and let people decide what is best for me" she wasn't sure how much Diane knew about the pagan threat so she decided to be as vague as possible.

"No one of us likes when men think they are smarter than us" Diane agreed but her eyes never left Allannah's face which made her feel uncomfortable but when she thought about it she came to conclusion that if she can't stop Sebastian from sacrificing himself maybe Diane can.

"And there is one other thing" Allannah admitted quietly "I don't want Sebastian throwing away his life because of me and I don't want anyone to kill people for me, especially not Sebastian…"

There was a sad smile on older woman's face when she reached forward and squeezed Allannah's hand reassuringly,

"I am glad that you are wise enough to think that way but I have tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He didn't even tell me what he will do next and I hoped that he told you"

"I guess we were both wrong because I was thinking the same thing" Allannah replied and lowered her eyes "And I think we are not happy with each other at the moment. We had a fight before I visited Nostradamus"

"I bet that you will make up before the night falls" Diane said and stood up from her chair then she put down her cup and walked around the room until she reached the window. Looking through it she continued "But I must warn you to be careful. These people don't joke about these things and if they marked you, you stay marked until the debt is paid or you are sacrificed"

"I realized that" princess admitted with a sigh "Do you know why they even sacrifice people? And why they started doing it only now?"

"I wish I knew the answers to your questions" Diane said when she turned around "I know that they have always made sacrifices but not human ones. Usually they used some bigger animals"

"Thank you anyway" Allannah tried to smile but she wasn't sure she succeeded "I feel a bit better after our conversation"

"It is no problem, darling. You can come when you like. Over the years I realized that I miss having conversations like this"

"I will be happy to join you for a cup of tea everyday" Allannah offered with complete sincerity. Diane nodded,

"I would love that"

"Now, if you would excuse me. I have to find Sebastian and make sure he didn't do anything stupid"

"You do that and try to have as much fun while you still can"

With one last smile Allannah disappeared back on the hallway and started her looking for Bash. She tried to look around the castle first and when she didn't find him there she looked around the castle grounds but with no luck.

The last place left was stable and she really hoped he was in there because she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't find him. When she stepped in she was greeted by familiar smell of hay and horses but she didn't stop to look around. With her eyes she scanned the sables and to her relief she spotted Bash at the far end.

Feeling much better she slowly made her way towards him and when she leaned on the stall's door Bash didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence but his horse did. Bash had a beautiful dark brown horse with black mane and he stretched his neck towards Allannah hoping he would get some treats.

Princess hid her smirk and pulled from her pocket a couple of sugar cubes and it to the horse. When he was done eating them he rubbed her with his snout begging for more. Allannah laughed quietly and scratched him behind his ears,

"Sorry but I am all out of sugar today. You have already eaten all I had"

"You shouldn't spoil my horse so much" Bash muttered from the ground where he was examining horse's legs.

"Well I figured that someone has to spoil him if you don't" then she turned her attention to the horse "Don't you think the same? I know we can be very good friends and I can promise you two sugar cubes everyday"

With a corner of her eye she saw Bash stand up and wipe his hands in a dirty piece of old clothing then he started at his horse and Allannah with raised eyebrow,

"First you stole my sword, now you want to steal my horse what is next?"

Allannah's lips curved in a smile when she answered jokingly,

"I think I may steal you brother next time" then she paused and after a moment she added "Or maybe your first born?"

"You are horrible" he shook his head but she could see him smiling.

"I have learned from the best" she grinned and then continued with more serious tone "I am just glad that you didn't do anything stupid and maybe you should listen to your mother…"

"Hold on a second. You spoke with my mother?" when she nodded he asked "When?"

"This morning after I visited Nostradamus and we have the same opinion…" she was stopped before she could finish her thought,

"Why are we at this subject again? I clearly stated that I do not wish to talk about it and that I have already made up my mind"

"And I told you that I won't let you go and sacrifice people for my sake" she argued back her calm image broken "From what I heard about pagans I know it will have a large price…"

Sebastian shook his head in disagreement and threw the dirty cloth back on its place with more force that it was required,

"You still don't get it do you? If I don't pay my debt the price will be much higher than I would like. If I sacrifice someone then they won't kill you and you will be out of danger"

"I get that I do" she affirmed slowly "But there has to be anoth- …"

Bash cut her off again with angry and low voice,

"There is no other way! Their message was clear and now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to"

He walked pass startled Allannah and disappeared onto the castle grounds. It took Allannah quite few moments to recover from the initial shock and realize that she may have been a bit too pushy on the matter than it would be smart.

She knew that she was being unreasonable but at the same time Bash was doing just the same thing. Having nothing else to do she went back to the castle and spent her time with the Queen and Mary looking for someone who might have some clues about the person who was responsible for all of this.

They didn't have any luck finding the person who did it and when Allannah was returning to her chambers she spotted Francis and stopped him,

"Francis have you seen Sebastian by any chance?"

She wanted to apologize for her actions as soon as possible and tell him that she supported whatever he had decided to do. Francis didn't seem to be in a good mood. Princess assumed it had something to do with Mary or Olivia.

"No. I haven't seen him but the guard down in the dungeons said that he picked up a prisoner and told them not to expect his return"

Allannah's eyes widened she knew exactly what that meant. She swallowed hard and thanked,

"Thank you Francis" then she hurried down the hallway not bothering to explain where she was going she only hoped that she wasn't too late.

She urged the guard to ready her horse and rode after Sebastian and the prisoner. She assumed that they wouldn't be riding fast and that she had time to catch up with them before they reached Blood Wood. But once again luck wasn't on her side.

Mustering up all the courage she had she followed them in the part of the forest she vowed not to visit ever again. She tried to keep the memories of her last visit at bay but the farther she went harder it got. She tried to think of happy moments of her life, of Mary and her friends. She was thinking about the few kisses she shared with Sebastian and they helped her to stay calm and not crack under pressure.

She didn't have the time of luxury for mental break down. When she got deeper in the forest she saw that traveling by horse won't be possible any longer. She dismounted and tied her horse loosely to the tree then she continued her way forward hoping she was not too late.

She was walking around fifteen minutes before she heard raised voices. She hurried her steppes and hid behind the bushes. Carefully she looked over the branches and studied the scene before her. She saw Sebastian fighting a cloaked man who Allannah assumed was a part of pagan religion. Few feet away was man with torn clothes and scared expression on his face but he didn't interest Allannah.

She was focused on Sebastian and the man he was fighting. She knew that if she got out of the bush now she would only startle Bash and that could have gotten him killed so she stayed where she was hearing all their conversation. From the part of his mother to the part when the man implied that Sebastian should practice his mother religion as well.

The fight ended with the death of the pagan which paid Bash's debt to his people. After he was sacrificed the way their religion demanded Sebastian looked over to where Allannah was hiding and said,

"You can come out now. There is no use of lying in the bushes anymore"

Surprised princess stood up and brushed off dirt and levees of her dress when she was done she joined Sebastian by the hanging body,

"How did you know where I was?"

"You were not exactly quiet" he said and then pointed at her dress "And red doesn't really blend in with the environment don't you think?"

"Right" she murmured while her cheeks colored red in embarrassment "I was preoccupied to notice what I was wearing"

He only shook his head and gestured her and the prisoner to follow him while he lead them out of the forest. They were walking for some minutes when prisoner complained that something stuck in his shoe. Allannah suppressed her sigh and stooped then she turned around and watched as he took off his shoe and took out the thing that was bothering him.

When she turned back around she expected Sebastian in front of her but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" man accompanying her asked "He was in front a second ago"

Allannah shrugged,

"He is probably waiting for us around the corner"

When they reached it and Bash wasn't there Allannah figured that he was too distracted to notice that they weren't following him any longer. Looking at the thief she said,

"He must have been lost in his thoughts and didn't hear us stop"

"You know the way back don't you? I mean you look like a noble woman and you seem to know the King's son"

"You know who he is?"

He looked reluctant and then he nodded,

"Yes I know he is King's bastard and the things that man said in the forest aren't far from the rumors" then he paused "Maybe we were lucky that he left us here… you know, he wanted to kill me and gut me like some animal, right? Pagans are getting balder and more dangerous everyday even the King's son is one of them"

Allannah felt a mask fall on her face for the first time she did not know what to do. She didn't like the way that man was talking about Bash and he seemed like a chatty person. If the false rumors about Bash reached Queen's ears she would have Bash and his mother exiled or executed. None of the ideas sounded pleasant to Allannah.

"Yes I know him and his brother"

"I would stay away from him, my lady" the man advised "Pagans… they are all savages"

Allannah bit her lip and tried to calm herself down because she knew that what she was about to do was against everything she had been thought while growing up.

"After you" she said calmly and pointed with her hand on the narrow path. Thief didn't hesitate and started walking forward. Allannah pulled out her dagger and hurried after him realizing that stabbing someone in the back was cowardly and weak but she didn't have the other choice. The man was a threat to Bash and his mother and there wasn't room for her own morals. Like Sebastian sacrificed for her she had to do it for him.

She quietly got close to him and with left hand she grabbed him around his head and covered his mouth. Instead of stabbing him in the back she made sure he had quick death by slashing his throat cutting his arteries. His life drained away in seconds and his body collapsed on the ground.

Horrified with herself she dropped on her knees next to the body. She put her dagger to the ground and started at the thief's face. She had never taken a life before and now that she had she wasn't sure if she did the right thing.

Allannah lost the track of time. She was just kneeling and looking at his face and left absolutely nothing. She didn't notice the blood on her hands or her dress. Her head was empty just as her heart at the moment she was feeling completely numb. Her ears weren't picking up any sounds from the forest and her eyes only saw blurred image of the man she had killed in cold blood.

"Allannah?" familiar voice called. Allannah didn't have to look up to know that it was Sebastian and he sounded beyond surprised. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder "What happened?"

Allannah leaned with her back on him and then answered slowly,

"He didn't leave me much of a choice. He knew way too much and I couldn't let him spread around all the false information…" then she stopped and added with horrified voice "Bash what have I done?"

Bash leaned forward and with his fingers closed thief's eyes then he pulled Allannah on her feet and gently forced her to look at him,

"Taking a life isn't easy or pretty. I won't lie to you okay? I respect you too much for that" he said and when she nodded he added "His face will probably follow you around for all your life. You will always remember what it was like when you took his life. It won't matter if it was for noble cause. Life is a life and you don't look like a psychopath to me because then you wouldn't care"

Then he spread his arms and Allannah threw hers around his neck. Sebastian hugged her tightly and let her cry quietly in his shoulder. He was stroking her red hair and waited for her to calm down and she did.

"I am sorry" she said still leaning on his chest.

"Don't be. I know why you did it I was thinking about it too. He saw and heard to much"

"Not for him… well I am sorry that he died but that is not what I am apologizing for. I am sorry that I was pushy and annoying today. I was only worried about you and I didn't want anything bad happening to you"

"I know I am sorry too" he whispered in her ear "Come on let's go home. You need some sleep and get rid of all the blood"

-AMS-

She was safely in her room dressed in her night gown when she heard the screams of two people burning at the stake they had been found guilty of taking the part in whole sacrificing thing. She closed her eyes and leaned on the wall. She had seen way to much death in one day and she hoped she wouldn't have to live through similar day anytime soon.

Her eyes were heavy but her bed seemed strange to her… tainted even. She knew that if she stayed here she wouldn't get much sleep or no sleep at all then she remembered the secret passage behind her changing screen. Allannah knew it lead to Sebastian's old chambers and she hoped he was still living in them. She was in need of his company because no one else would understand her not Mary nor Francis. They had no idea what happened in the forest and Allannah hoped it would stay that way.

She sneaked through the old passageways towards Sebastian's chambers. The way there was shorter than the one leading through the castle. She was surprised they hadn't sealed off the secret passages ways yet, not that she complained. They were quite handy when you needed to sneak off.

When he reached the familiar door she quietly opened it and carefully stepped in the room. There was only one candle still burning and it produced just enough light for Allannah to see and feel a sword press against her neck. She raised her hands and yelped,

"I know that I am not exactly the person you want to see right now but I would still like to live if that is possible"

"Allannah what on earth are you doing here?" Bash asked and lowered his sword. Then he took a good look at her and raised his eyebrows "And dressed like this?"

She blushed but luckily her blush wasn't visible because of the weak light,

"I-I can't sleep" she admitted quietly "My whole room feels strange to me and I get this weird feeling when I am in it"

"Do you think it is because of the deer?"

"I hope so" princess answered and went with her hand through her hair. Sebastian sensed that there was something else going on and that she didn't want to talk about it. He knew that she only needed a company of a friend and someone to tell her that everything will be alright.

"You can sleep here if you like?" he suggested and after he heard how that sounded he quickly continued "If you sleep here I can take your room and we switch back in the morning"

She smiled,

"That would be terribly unfair of me to demand your room and your bed but maybe we could share it" he raised his eyebrows so high that they almost disappeared under his hair. Realizing when she said Allannah added in a hurry "I mean… we could share it. Like one on each side and sleep just sleep"

He was barely keeping himself from laughing at her facial expression and the awkwardness of her proposal.

"That may not be such a good idea. Even if we just sleep your reputation can be ruined in a second"

"You know that I don't care about my reputation. I just want to have one night of good sleep and not wake up every half hour expecting something or someone jump on me and kill me" she looked weak and tired and she looked him with adorable pleading eyes and he couldn't just say no.

"Just make sure that Francis or Mary don't kill me if they find you here" he agreed. Allannah smiled and walked towards the bed. When she was sitting down she glanced at Sebastian and promised,

"I would never let anyone kill you. If someone has to do the killing it will be me"

Sebastian snorted and before he blew out the light he said,

"I feel so loved"

When the light was out Allannah comfortably settled on her half of the bed and breathed the scent of the pillow. It still smelled after Sebastian. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling safe and at ease. Before she drifted away she wished,

"Good night, Sebastian"

"Night Alli"

Next morning when she opened her eyes she didn't know where she was for a second and two. Then she left Sebastian's arms around her waist and felt the rising of his chest as he was breathing slowly. Allannah had no idea how she ended up in his arms but she couldn't deny that she didn't like it, actually she enjoyed it probably more than she should.

She could see the sun slowly rising and the morning light lit up the room. She knew she should probably get back to her room before everyone wakes up but a part of her didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay like thins and cuddle for hours but she was smart enough to know that that wasn't possible.

With a sigh she carefully climbed out of bed and somehow managed not to wake up Sebastian. Then she tiptoed out of his room and through the secret passage returned to her chambers. When she was in the safety of her own room she went straight to her closet in order to find something useful to wear because she wanted to practice her archery skills.

"Where have you been?" Allannah turned around startled by her sister's voice. She was so absorbed in her mind that she didn't even see her when she got back. At the same time she was surprised with the tone Mary used. She was never cold or angry with her and the tone she used contained both.

"I-I was…" Allannah started not sure what to say. She didn't want to get Bash or herself in trouble "I was not in my room"

"Well, that is obvious don't you think?" Mary retorted and crossed her arms "I am going to tell you this only once. It is bad enough that Olivia is here and I don't need my own sister standing between me and Francis"

"What?" that simple question was all Allannah could manage to say. She had no idea what Mary was talking about and it sounded pretty serious to her.

"Don't play dumb with me. I have enough of people who think I am too stupid to connect the dots. I know that you spent the night with Francis…"

Allannah's jaw hit the floor when she heard what Mary was accusing her of. Relived that she actually didn't do anything to hurt her older sister she tried to explain as gently as possible,

"Mary, can you listen to me for a second please, I wasn't with Francis and I swear that the last I saw of him was before the diner and fireworks"

Mary raised her eyebrows still not convinced,

"Then where were you if you weren't with Francis because I know that he was with someone"

Allannah felt her cheeks burning red when she answered as quietly as possible,

"I couldn't sleep here with all that happened. I don't feel safe here anymore so I… looked for Bash. He knows what I am going through and he was the only one who can make me feel safe. Before assume the worst all we did was sleep. Each had a half of the bed and nothing more"

Mary was starting at her sister trying to decide if Allannah was kidding or not and when Allannah didn't gave her any clue that she was messing with her Mary said,

"Okay, I can't say that I didn't see that one coming but I ask of you only one thing. Be careful."

"I am careful" she reassured her "And what was that about Francis?"

"I am sorry" Mary sighed with miserable tone. Allannah didn't reply she just pulled Mary in embrace and let her do all the talking. With all her efforts she tried to console her but a broken heart is not so easy to heal.

* * *

**I am not sure that I like the last part of my chapter. I am still not entirely sure that it was the right thing that Allannah killed the thief instead of Sebastian but I looked at it from her perspective, she doesn't like other people doing things for her and Bash had just killed someone to save her and if you count that plus she realized that Bash could be potentially in mortal danger so she had no other choice she. But don't worry she will be affected by what she had done eventually. (Well I was surprised when in the show Bash pushed the thief of the horse and over the cliff without even blinking) **

**I would like to know what you think about this chapter. Thank you for reading and supporting me **

**Special thanks to chapter 2 reviewers **(If I forgot someone or misspelled your name I am very sorry)**: **

SplendiferousBowties

Lady Syndra

SPEEDIE22

busybeekisses19

Elis.n

Ravenclaw Slytherin

Mickeys Swaggmuffins

peace486

DayDreamBabyBee

flazzy cullen

**And new followers (favorites): **

PrincessMiss

Ravenclaw Slytherin

Nightdaze

Merlinsaprentice

Lady Syndra

Angeena

Zephirine Snape

Charmed-Gurl-8784

Frission782

Littledot

justcallmek

Maryfer7

Nati1729

peace486

brunette-in-black

sexybandgeek

SindelHearts

Desiree Monroe

Ryn of Magic

Ella-Starstruck

Matsuri Hikari


	4. Chapter four: Meet the Count

**A.N.:** I am grateful to anyone who reviewed, followed or added my story to favorites :) and once again I would like to say thank you to my beta.

**Disclaimer**: I don't won Reign

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

After the conversation Allannah had with Mary, she went straight to Francis's chambers ready to give him an earful or two about how he had been treating Mary. She wasn't even remotely happy with his behavior over the last days ever since Olivia showed up things went downhill and didn't stop worsening for Mary and Francis's relationship.

Allannah always saw Francis as she would see her brother if she had one and she loved him almost as much as Mary but more the Crowned Prince of France hurt her sister the less she liked him and she genuinely hoped that she won't be forced to hate him someday.

She was almost at his chambers when she met Olivia. Allannah did not know her very well and from what she heard about her she couldn't help but dislike the girl. She didn't want to take opinions from other people as her own but just by one good look at Olivia and the way she was carrying herself made Mary's and her ladies' opinions more justified and true.

"Oh, Olivia just the person I wanted to talk to" Allannah said to the blond woman when she wanted to walk pass her. Olivia stopped and studied Allannah,

"I am not sure if we have met before because I can not recall your name"

"Don't trouble yourself with it. We haven't met before but I've heard much about you" Allannah smiled sweetly and Olivia's face relaxed "My full name is Allannah Madelyn but you may call me by Allannah everyone else does"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Olivia replied and the princess got the feeling that she was trying to stay polite,

"Have you seen Francis by any chance? I need to speak with him about some urgent matter and it can not wait for much longer"

Olivia looked surprised for a split second Allannah assumed it was because she didn't know who Allannah really was and she didn't have any lies ready to cover up the truth.

"I- uh… no. I have no idea where the prince is but if I had to guess I would say that he is in his chambers probably getting ready for his breakfast"

"Of course" Allannah said with false sheepish voice. Quietly she congratulated herself for being able to act so well "I am sorry to bother you with such obvious questions"

"It is no problem but I do wonder how you know the prince?"

Allannah though about her options and after a consideration she decided she has enough of this charade and that it was time she had a conversation with Olivia as Mary's sister.

"I have known him since my childhood I was here with my sister and now I came to support her and stay on her weeding. You do know that she is engaged to Francis, right?"

Olivia's expression was priceless when she put one and one together. Allannah was barely holding her laughter in but she decided not to give her opportunity to respond. She continued with much more colder voice,

"We are both grown up, right? So I will keep this simple. Stop hurting my sister and ruining her relationship with Francis"

"I think you are wrong" Olivia responded coldly "It is Francis who wants me and I just can't say no to a Prince who will one day be the king can I"

"I know exactly what you are doing and I am warning you now to stop it while you still can" Allannah warned with equal animosity "Francis cares for my sister and she cares for him. They were perfect until you came back"

"Then it is a good thing I came then. I stopped Francis from making a huge mistake. Who would want to marry someone of Scottish blood anyway?"

Allannah snorted and with narrowed eyes she retorted,

"Her blood is more royal that your will ever be. Even if the Queen promised you the place as Francis's bride she will dispose of you as soon as you aren't useful anymore or did you forget that she dislikes you as well?" before Olivia could reply with equally nasty comment Allannah added "Have a nice day Olivia and enjoy your stay while you still can"

Then she continued her way towards Francis's chambers like nothing ever happened and left Olivia looking after her with wide open mouth.

There was a small smirk on Allannah's face and it felt good to take her frustration on someone but she still felt that she needed to take the frustration that stayed on a training dummy with her sword or bow which was still better that than keeping it all bottled up inside.

When she reached Francis's chambers small satisfaction was gone because she knew that a conversation she was about to have with Francis won't be pleasant. She knocked softly and then entered without waiting for approval. She found Francis searching through one of his chests and it didn't look like he saw who entered but he heard her,

"I told you Olivia to go ahead I can dress myself even though I prefer that you do the undressing part. I will follow you in a moment"

"I hate to disappoint you" Allannah started and saw him twitch and froze in motion "But I am not your brilliant haired and snobbish looking… friend"

Francis stood up and slowly turned around knowing that he pretty much confessed that he spent the night with Olivia.

"Allannah, as always I am overjoyed to see you and if I may, you look absolutely lovely for a person who was just on a 'to kill list'"

"Is it just me or you don't sound too pleased that I am still breathing?" Allannah asked with raised eyebrow "Or are you just preoccupied with… breaking my sister's heart"

For a split second she saw regret on his face but then it was replaced with anger and something that resembled betrayal,

"If Mary talked you into this you can go"

"She doesn't know that I am here and she won't know I am because she would be displeased with me. She likes to solve her troubles by herself but you are making things overly difficult for her"

"I am difficult?" prince asked with raised voice "Surely you are joking"

Allannah shook her head and clarified with calm voice,

"You are overreacting Francis…"

"I am not overreacting. I saw her kiss my brother I would be fine with anyone else but not my brother. I trusted her and I went overboard with trying to push father to set the date for our weeding. So don't tell me I am overreacting"

"As a friend it is my duty to warn you when you are wrong which you are and besides of that you shouldn't complain. With how many girls have you slept with over these years and you are making a big deal out of one kiss"

"Two" he stubbornly corrected her ignoring other facts she stated which made her roll her eyes.

"Alright two then but you are still acting as a spoilt child. You are hurting yourself and Mary I know she wants to apologize or she wanted to. I don't know how she feels about it now, though"

Francis frowned. He didn't like the last part of Allannah's statement and he wanted to know more so he inquired,

"Why did she change her mind?"

"Why do you think?" Allannah asked with sarcasm in her voice then she softened it a bit and added "You are like a big brother I never had and I always looked up to you and I don't our friendship to end because of Olivia"

"I feel the same way" Francis agreed.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?"

"I really thought I could trust Mary and Bash because they are the only one besides you I always thought I can count on but now…"

"You think they betrayed you somehow?" Allannah finished for him. Francis nodded and dropped himself on a chair. Allannah felt sorry for him and she couldn't say that she didn't understand where he was coming from because she really did.

She came closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder,

"I know where you are coming from but you should still let Mary and Bash to explain their selves and don't let Olivia to manipulate you"

"How do you know she manipulates me?"

"Please Francis. I am a woman and I know how our mind works so don't underestimate me. Don't you think it is a bit convenient that she came back right now and not before and with excuse that your little indecency was uncovered."

"If you put it that way… " Francis stared but he didn't sound convinced. Allannah realized that she had done all she could at the moment so she tried one last thing,

"Promise me just one thing okay? Just talk to Mary and if you don't want to talk with her talk with Bash at very least"

"We will see" was all Francis said and then tried to change the focus of their conversation "So… what about you and Sebastian?"

Allannah raised her eyebrow letting him change the subject,

"What about us?"

"Aw, come on. You just butchered my love life so I think I deserve to know something about yours"

Allannah hid her smile and shook her head but she offered him something more than a question,

"We are good why wouldn't we be? I can say that a lot has changed since our childhood"

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes I am quite sure, Francis" Allannah confirmed trying hard not to give herself away. Francis pouted and crossed his arms,

"It is alright, my lady. If you don't want to tell me more I will found it from somewhere else"

"You should know by now that a lady doesn't kiss and tell" she smirked and patted his shoulder "I would love to stay but I know that you have some… errands to run so I will leave you to them"

"We will talk later then" Francis agreed Allannah nodded and before she left his chambers she remembered him,

"Just don't forget what you promised me"

-AMS-

(Three weeks after)

"Tell me why I am here again?" Mary asked with her eyes focused on the sword in her hands. Allannah had convinced her to come with her to train and the Queen started to regret it.

"You are going to learn how to fight with sword and how to best defend yourself" her sister answered and moved her position so that she was now standing opposite of Mary. Allannah was wearing simple dark blue tunic. The sleeves were tight fitting so they wouldn't get in a way while she was fighting. Under the tunic she had simple black pants but they were made out of thick fabric and padded where her knees and thighs were. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail so it wouldn't bother her. She was happy she finally convinced Mary to do this and she hoped that they will enjoy little time alone and that she would be able to make her feel just a bit better.

"What do I have to do first?" Mary asked and awkwardly grabbed the sword's hilt. Allannah raised up her arms so that Mary could see how to hold the sword correctly and then she said,

"You have to readjust your grip on the hit. It has to be exactly like mine because you are still learning so it will be easier if we start with something simple"

Mary mimicked Allannah's grip and when she held the sword correctly Allannah nodded,

"Excellent. The first thing you have to remember is that you have to draw your sword before you engage or you are engaged at. Since you are not skilled with sword fighting you would need much more time to draw your sword then to hit or defend yourself"

Mary nodded but Allannah could see that she was still uncomfortable and tense. Princes holstered her sword and stepped behind her sister. She put her hands on Mary's shoulders and while she continued she massaged her gently,

"Next important thing is that you have to relax. You mustn't fear the sword or any weapon you have. I look at it as my companion which will save me if I am attacked. If you are tight during the sword fight you won't be able to react quick enough which could be fatal"

"Then I am already a dead man walking" Mary said unhappily and lowered her hands. Allannah released her shoulders and moved so she could see Mary's eyes while she was speaking,

"You don't know that because you haven't even tried yet. Just try to let go... right now it is only you, your sword and my voice"

Mary tried to do as Allannah said but she just couldn't concentrate on anything so she dropped the sword she was holding and sighed,

"Just let it go, sister. You see that I am impossible to work with right now even if I want to learn I just can't do it"

"Don't worry about it" Allannah smiled reassuringly and patted Mary's hand "You tell me when you are ready and then we can teach you how to fight, okay?"

"That would be great and thank you for trying to distract me from all that is going on"

"You are my sister and I care about you. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you if I can stop it. Try to do something that will make you feel better and if you need me I am here you just say a word and I will do anything you want"

"How about if you show me some basic moves on a training dummy?"

Allannah nodded in agreement and her eyes sparkled,

"I would love to show you"

"I know you would. You always like to show off when you have the chance"

Allannah laughed and then drew her sword. She stopped before the training dummy with her arms and knees slightly bent. She then showed her sister some of the easiest disarming techniques and few defensive maneuvers. Mary was watching closely and tried to remember as much as she could but she couldn't help but to admire her sister's calm composure and with what grace she pulled out all those moves.

"I would love to know so much about sword fighting as you do" Mary said once Allannah finished with demonstrations.

"You can if you try really hard" Allannah answered when she joined Mary buy the stone fence "It took me ages to get to where I am and Bash is still better than I will ever be"

"At least you know this much. I don't know the third of it"

"Don't sell yourself to short. You know much more about politics and about ruling more than I ever will. My head starts to hurt when I think how much different things that pulls behind"

Mary nodded and reluctantly agreed,

"I suppose you are right"

"You are wonderful exactly as you are" Mary sister said looking straight in Mary's eyes "You are doing a wonderful job with surviving Olivia and Queen Catherine. I know I would have broken a long time ago and probably went on a killing spree until someone cut me down"

Her words put a small smile on Mary's face when she shook her head,

"I am sure you wouldn't go that far"

"Maybe you are mistaken my dear sister. How about if we go for a ride I need to get my head straight before we greet the Italian Count. I can't leave you alone with Catherine knowing that she will try to undermine you"

They went for a quick ride around the castle grounds and after it Mary convinced Allannah that she will be fine alone and went to meet with the Queen while Allannah returned to her chambers. She still had her sword tugged around her waist the only difference in her outfit was that she was wearing a long blue cape hiding it from the passing servants and nobles.

She wasn't in her chambers for very long when she heard a commotion outside. Allannah hurried towards one of her windows which looked on the castle's courtyard and saw the main castle gate closing shut. Her eyes widened and her hand immediately went towards the hilt of her sword.

She slowly turned around and listened to the slowly approaching footsteps of Count's army checking every room in the castle. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel her palms getting sweater by seconds. Before the man reached her chambers she pulled the cape's hood over her face and waited.

There was no knock announcing their entrance only a strong kick which roughly opened the doors and Allannah found herself face to face with four of the Count's men.

"By the order of the Count surrender all of your weapons and you shall not be harmed" said the man standing in from of the other three and Allannah assumed he was some sort of a leader of the small group.

"Don't be ridiculous Steve, don't you see she is a woman" pointed out the one standing on Steve's left side. The leader narrowed his eyes and nodded,

"Yes, I can see that now"

"Count said that we are allowed to have fun so I am calming her as mine" said the same man who figured out she was a female. The leader took a moment to answer but at the end he nodded,

"Take her if you want. We will continue with the inspection you can join us when you are done"

The man grinned and his fellow soldiers left the room and started checking the one opposite of Allannah's. Count's man approached her with a confident smirk while Allannah stood still not moving one muscle. She was waiting for opportunity to strike because she was not ready to lose her virtue quite yet.

"How wonderful, you are just the thing I need right now all that we have to do is remove that ugly hood of yours and get down to…"

He never got the chance to finish his small monologue because as soon as he reached towards Allannah's face she jostled her sword through his chest. He let out a surprised yell and then collapsed on the floor. Allannah quickly drew her sword because she heard his friends coming back to check if he was alright.

When the leader of the trio saw her standing over the dead boy with bloody sword he drew his weapon and cursed,

"You bitch; you will pay for what you have done here"

He and the other two charged at Allannah who managed to either dodge or parry their attacks. She spotted that one man was out of balance and grabbed the opportunity to stab him in the back with one of her knives. Then she tripped the leader with the tip of her sword, the man was unlucky enough to hit the edge of her bed too hard which snapped his neck.

The death of his three companions infuriated the last of Count's men, anger blurred his vision and after a few skilled dodges Allannah struck towards his neck and cut his arteries making him collapse on the floor as well.

Completely out of breath she turned around and with horror realized that with all the noise their fighting had caused now there were at least a dozen people marching towards her chambers. A second later she saw a dozen swords pointed at her and the men holding them didn't look pleased. Allannah raised her arms and dropped her sword on the ground.

"What is going on in here?" asked a commanding voice a moment later the princess realized that it belonged to the Count himself who hurried on the scene "Who killed four of my men?"

He asked but then his eyes found Allannah. He narrowed them and then glanced at the bloody sword at her feet,

"Well, well what do we have here? How did a woman manage to kill four of my men?"

"They weren't really smart, my lord" Allannah replied "I think I did you a favor by making sure they are removed from your army"

Count snorted but there was a barely visible smirk on his face,

"You intrigue me but sadly you are a threat that I didn't count on I will be very sorry to see you executed…"

"Wait!" Allannah's heart nearly dropped when she heard Mary. Her sister ran in room looking out of breath and her cheeks were rosy "There must have been a mistake, you are talking with my youngest sister Allannah"

"A Scottish princess you say?" Count asked with interest and studied Allannah now that she pulled off her hood "You two don't look alike"

"I am sorry for my sister" Mary started to speak "She doesn't always know what is right or what is wrong and sometimes she gets these strange seizures. She can't really help herself but mother will be terribly upset if you kill her. I am not sure if you want to have a war with Scotland anytime soon"

Allannah barely stopped herself from glaring at Mary but she knew that her sister was trying to save her from death and she was grateful for her help.

"I am sorry to hear that Queen Mary but you do know that I have to at least lock her up to prevent other… seizures from happening"

"Yes I am completely aware of that" Mary nodded and then smiled "I am truly grateful for your mercy, my lord"

Count nodded his head and ordered one of his men,

"Take her to the dungeons and lock her up with the others"

Two men grabbed her by one hand each and when they passed Mary she muttered a silent I am sorry. Allannah shook her head smiled reassuringly as she was lead down to the dungeons. The men's grip on her arms was so strong that it started to hurt her and she was sure she will have some bruises where they were holding her.

When they reached the dungeons she saw that they were already filled with soldiers that didn't leave with King Henry. The man that was patrolling the hallway looked at them and sighed,

"Not another one. We are already full"

"You can give at in the last cell" suggested one of the men that held the princess. Guard didn't look to happy but he agreed in the end,

"Alright but chain her to the wall and make sure it is tight enough. I don't want another attempt of escape. There was supposed to be only one prisoner in that cell so make sure she is not able to reach him"

Guards nodded and pulled Allannah after them towards the end of the dungeons. The smell was horrible and the chill air made Allannah want to warp in something warm and not move. When they reached their destination one of the guards unlocked the cell and the other shoved Allannah inside with much force than it was necessary.

She stumbled forward but managed to keep her balance. With a corner of her eyes she spotted Sebastian sitting next to the wall and she immediately shook her head signaling him to be quiet. When the guards chained her wrists to the wall they locked the door on their way out. As their footsteps died Sebastian moved closer to Allannah and asked with worried tone,

"What on the world are you doing here?"

Allannah rolled her eyes and tried to find more comfortable position,

"I may have killed four of their men… by mistake of curse"

"What?! Do you have a death wish or you are just crazy?"

"They tried to take my virtue what else would I do? Let him do what he pleased with my body and just wait to be rescued"

"Of course not…" Bash answered and knit his eyebrow with concern "But you are lucky they haven't killed you on the spot"

"They tried but Mary saved me. Count doesn't like if someone kills his men but he seems to like Mary enough to let me live"

"You should be thankful for that"

Allannah nodded and tried to move her arms but even if she made a small move the iron around her wrists cut in her skin and bruised it. Her face grimaced at the discomfort it caused. Bash put his hand over her wrists and forced her to stop pulling the chains,

"The more you pull more it hurts. If you stay still it won't be so painful but if you continue to pull you may break your wrists"

"I can't say I am comfortable" Allannah sighed and stopped moving her arms. Bash gently brushed his hands over her cheek and replied,

"I know but Francis will get us out of here eventually"

"I hope he and Mary hurry up because it is freezing down there. Fortunately I had the cloak on when the Italians came. Do you know why they are here and taking whole castle hostage?"

"I have no idea but I bet it has something to do with Henry, Francis or the Queen"

"I just hope that he gets what he wants and leaves" Allannah responded and leaned her head on the wall. She tried to make herself comfortable but it wasn't working because having your hands raised up and chained to the wall isn't the most comfortable position to be in.

"They have to come up with a plan and soon because I have the feeling the Count isn't kidding around and that he will kill the people in order to achieve his goal"

"But we are safe down here aren't we?"

"At the moment we are probably safer than upstairs but he will remember that he has us locked up when he is bored or when he accomplished what he wanted in the first place"

Allannah nodded and lowered the volume of her voice then she said carefully,

"Then we need to make an escape plan and fast"

"Don't bother with it" Sebastian shook his head "I have already tried and failed they are watching us as hawks"

"Why did they let you live?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and asked,

"Would you rather that they killed me?"

"What? Of course not! It just doesn't make any sense… they wanted to kill me and I would be dead if Mary hadn't intervened so who stopped your execution?"

Sebastian looked pass Allannah's face and she could feel that there was something he was not telling her. Something big that he kept it even from her and she wasn't sure what it all meant. They never kept anything so big from each other before… sure they both have some small secrets but they tried to be honest with each other.

When he didn't answer she frowned and asked softly,

"Bash, is everything alright?"

"Yes it is but what I am about to tell you has to stay between us because if it doesn't we will all be executed" Allannah nodded and waited for him to continue. He sat down next to her and put his hands on his knees before he started explaining, "My mother is worried what will become of me when Francis is king. She is afraid that Catharine will have me killed"

"But Francis loves you. He would never kill you"

"I hope so. I told my mother that but she isn't as convinced as you are. I can't say that I blame her but her plan is completely insane. She wants to legitimize me…"

Allannah's eyes widened while her jaw hit the floor,

"That… that would mean that you would take the throne of France and Francis would be only the second born…"

"This is exactly what it means and I have my suspicions that mother has something to do with our current troubles but I don't know how deep her involvement with Italians is"

"Have you told her that she is playing with fire…? I mean I have nothing against you being legitimized it is just dangerous to even suggest something like this" she looked in his bright eyes and added with a hit of worry in her voice "I don't want her to bit off more that she can chew… because it might backfire on you too not just her"

"She is aware of the danger but she is determined to try"

Allannah felt miserable… she couldn't do anything to comfort him. Her hands were chained and she could barely move. The princess wished she could hug him and say everything will be alright and she knew that Bash probably didn't even dare to hope that one day he could be legitimized. On one had she hoped he would be legitimized but on the other she feared at what cost that kind of act may come.

"I am with you and it doesn't matter what the church or society say about your birth, legal or not you are still my best friend"

Sebastian's lips curved in a small smile when he replied,

"A best friend is that the only thing I am to you?"

Allannah bit her lip not sure how to respond to his question because she was not inertly sure if he was teasing her or if he really meant what he said,

"I don't know exactly what we are but I kind of like it and I don't want it to end"

"Me neither" he agreed "I would kiss you but then someone might say that I am taking advantage of a chained woman who is not able to defend herself"

"Oh shut up and kiss me already"

Over the next two hours they talked to make the time go faster. Sebastian tried to keep Allannah occupied enough so she wouldn't notice that her hands started to bleed because the chains around her wrists were closed to tight. He was distracting her with light topics and tried to make the time they spent in the small cell somewhat fun.

It bothered them that they had no idea what was going on upstairs and if everyone was unharmed. Allannah worried for Mary because the Count seemed overly friendly with her. The thought of the Count brought back the images of the people she had killed that day and the thief whose life she ended in the forest. Princess couldn't help but to wonder if they had any family that was waiting for them in vain, if they had someone that is going to hate her for taking their lives and wished her all the horrible things.

Allannah realized how right Sebastian was when he told her that the faces of the men she killed will never leave her alone. In her worse moments they stuck around like ghosts and she could clearly hear their last words and see the horror on their faces. She was afraid to voice her concerns out laud because she didn't want to seem like a weak person so she bottled it all inside her and did her best to forget or at least make herself not to think about it too much.

It was well past midnight when Allannah managed to drift off in a relentless sleep. She was thankful that it was dreamless because she didn't know how she would be able to explain to Sebastian why she wakes up from her nightmares with scream on her lips. Soon after she was in light sleep Sebastian followed her suit and closed his eyes. When he drifted off his head fell on Allannah's shoulder but she was too exhausted to notice it.

She twitched when unfamiliar hand touched her other shoulder and opened her eyes quickly. She was sure it was one of the Counts soldiers who was here to finish the job his fellow comrades started.

"Relax Allannah. I am not here to hurt you" princess blinked few times and with a sigh of relief realized that it was only Francis who came to let them out of the cell.

"Francis… you scared me to death. I thought that you… never mind" she paused for a moment and then asked "Has the castle been freed?"

"Yes it has. I came to let you and Bash out of the dungeons but he looks like he is rather enjoying himself"

Allannah glanced at Sebastian who had his head still on her shoulder and there was a barely visible smile on his face.

"He does, doesn't he but the same could hardly be said for me these chains are killing my arms"

"Let me help you with that" Francis offered and started to release Allannah's arms from the uncomfortable iron handcuffs. Allannah almost cried out of happiness when her hands were freed but the second later her eyes widened when she saw her bruised and bloody wrists. Francis bent over her and examined her hand saying,

"You should let Nostradamus check your wounds who knows how dirty these chains are but at very least he can help you alleviate the pain"

"I will go to him straight away" Allannah agreed then she looked back at Sebastian and gently shook his shoulder "Bash, you can wake up right now the castle has been freed and we are free to go and find some more comfortable place to sleep"

He mumbled something which Allannah could not understand and readjusted his head on her shoulder. Allannah shook him again this time harder,

"Sebastian, sleepyhead it is time to wake up"

"I told you not to call me by my full name" he replied sleepily and opened his blue eyes. Allannah smiled,

"Sometimes that is the only way to get your attention"

"Mhm" he mumbled as stretched then his eyes found Francis "Oh, Francis I didn't see you there. It is good to see that you are still in one piece"

Francis laughed quietly and shook his head,

"I imagine you didn't. Everyone is pretty much unharmed if you don't count the Count and his men" then his face whet more serious "Mary took care of the Count"

Allannah looked back at Francis with unreadable expression on her face,

"You mean that she killed him"

Francis nodded with grim expression on his face, "Not that the bastard didn't see it coming"

"I have to see Mary" Allannah said as she tried to stand up. With one hand she was leaning on the wall and pulled herself on her feet. Sebastian did the same thing only that he appeared to be less dizzy and more composed. When Allannah tried to walk out of the cell she almost lost her balance luckily Bash was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked warping his hand around her waist in ordered to make sure she won't lose her balance again.

"I… I think that the dinner was the last thing I ate and that was a day ago"

"Francis can take care of Mary but you need to see Nostradamus as soon as possible" when he saw that Allannah wanted to object him he added "Your wrists look bad and we are both dehydrated you don't want to pass out in the middle of a hallway and cause a scene do you?"

Allannah pouted knowing he was right. She let him lead her towards Nostradamus but she kept glaring at him which amused Bash. On their way up he made some funny comments about her look which infuriated her even more.

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed**

* * *

I am going to need your help for the next chapter. I am not entirely sure where to put Allannah but I have two different scenarios in mind.

**1.** I know there is a season break and the show won't continue until January so one possibility is that I take this story even farther from cannon and include parts of my own plot in it. And when the show starts again I will try to include the cannon in my story as best as I can.

**2.** I can try to keep the story as cannon as possible and I won't make any drastic changes maybe a few which (hopefully) won't have any larger impact on cannon.

I know it is a vague description but I don't want to give too much away. Tell me which one would you like to see (in a review/private massage). I will pick the one that has the most votes.

**Thanks to all reviewers: **

busybeekisses19

Lady Syndra

Elis.n

DayDreamBabyBee

ariah23

Lady Krystalyn

SavannahRenae

katie131925

**And to all new followers (favorites): **

Lady Krystalyn

MainEkHasina

RoseShepard

SavannahRenae

katie131925

queencavillry

rodeogirl2393

laliela

Sissymac

just8boutany6

kvdsouza

MakeBreadNotWar

angel-numero-sept

Elowyn Petrova

ariah23

livvixxx

xNightBlossomx

KeepCalmAndSparkleOn

Imi

Skylar Kitten

NathalieIyper

JennyMikaelson

Briibriim

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter five: Taking a break

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited my story and to my beta for correcting my mistakes.**

**I don't own anything only my OC. **

* * *

**Chapter five: Taking a break**

Sebastian led Allannah straight to the Nostradamus's chambers where he took care of Allannah's hands. He cleaned the shallow wounds and bandaged her wrists so that her hands could heal nicely. Then he made both of them a hot meal knowing that they had been without food for a long time and made sure they ate everything they had on their plates. When the seer was satisfied he let them go back to their rooms to get some sleep. Bash kept Allannah company until they reached her chambers when he turned to leave Allannah gently grabbed his hand and stopped him,

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked with a voice which was barely audible. Sebastian stopped and turned around and when he saw her pleading eyes he had hard time saying no to her,

"I am not sure that is a good idea, especially here in your chambers"

"No one ever comes to my chambers" Allannah shrugged "Well, Mary is the only one besides you and Francis but I imagine that she will want to get all the sleep she can tonight. We all need it"

Sebastian sighed and reluctantly walked in princess's chambers and closed the doors after him then he looked at Allannah,

"You are still defending me from Francis and Mary if they find me here"

Allannah's lips curved in a smile,

"Of course I am. I can't let them hurt you can I? Who am I going to use as a pillow if they kill you?"

"At least you find me useful" he replied, took off his boots and feel on the bed. Allannah extinguished the candles and climbed on her half of the bed. She didn't even realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She was almost asleep when Bash bid her goodnight and she wasn't sure she replied because she was already sleeping.

The next day she woke up surprisingly early. With her hand she reached over to the Bash's half of the bed and found it empty. He had probably woken up before her and left before someone would see him like she had done few weeks ago.

Slowly she raised her heavy head and looked round the room. There were still some blood stains on her floor from the Count's men she had killed. Princess didn't pay them much attention. What was done was done and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Before she managed to climb off the bed there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in" Allannah called and as she expected her maidservant walked in with something that smelled delicious.

"Good morning, my lady" older woman greeted and made her way towards Allannah's bed with a plate full of food.

"What did I do to deserve breakfast in bed and such caring maid?"

Servant smiled and placed the plate on Allannah's night stand,

"Dining hall is still a mess and I assumed that you don't want to eat near dead bodies of poised guards"

Allannah made a face and reached over to take the plate from the night stand,

"Yeah you are right. Dead people tend to take away all the appetite. I really appreciate that you thought of me though"

"It is no trouble indeed, my lady" she smiled "Now eat up and if you need my help with dressing let me know otherwise I am going to help around the castle"

"I will thank you" Allannah nodded and her maid left the alone with a plate full of delicious food. She ate almost everything because she was starving. While she was eating she realized that she probably should not skip breakfasts in the future. One can never know when the castle is going to be held hostage again.

After that she called her servant and asked for a bath. She still had dirty hair from the previous night and a bath will help her relax. Her wish came true in few minutes and moments later she was already enjoying in a bath filled with bubbles and from the hot water aroma of roses evaporated in the air.

She closed her eyes and emptied her mind. She intended to enjoy and relax. There was no one to disturb her and it had been a long time she had some time to just sit and do nothing. While she was daydreaming the doors of her chambers opened. Allannah sighed and glared through the changing screen which was shielding her from the sight of unwelcomed guests.

"Can you please go and come back another time?"

"Allannah what are you doing?"

"Mary, I am taking a bath. I have just spent whole day in the dungeons"

"Right" she replied "I will wait for you to finish then. I am not in a hurry anyway but I would like to talk with you"

"You seem to be in a rather good mood" red-haired woman observed looking at her sister when she was done bathing and dressed in simple dark blue gown "You seem happier than I have seen you in weeks. I wonder what the cause of it is"

Mary rolled her eyes and joined her sister on the couch. She was indeed in a very good mood and she felt like nothing at all can spoil it but she frowned when she saw the fresh bandages on Allannah's wrists,

"Does it still hurt?"

"What?" Allannah asked confused by the sudden change of topic. Mary pointed at Allannah's wrists clearing princess's confusion up "Oh, my wrists. No, it doesn't hurt at all. Nostradamus made sure of that"

"I am glad. I was worried that the Count might still kill you even if he promised that he wouldn't"

"I was perfectly safe in the dungeons" Allannah reassured Mary "The Count was out for Francis and you not me or Bash. Guards left us alone they didn't even check up on us. If it weren't for you I would be dead so I am eternally grateful"

"It was nothing. You are my little sister it is my job to protect you" Mary smiled and hugged her. Allannah returned the hug burying her head in Mary's shoulder realizing how much she missed her while she was growing up.

After a moment Allannah pulled back with a small smile on her face,

"But you still owe me explanation, what is the reason for your sudden joyful mood?"

"You can't just except the fact that I am happy and move on?" Mary asked hopefully while her sister shook her head "Alright then. Francis and I made up. He said that the only way we are safe is if we are together"

"Oh?" princess was too surprised to say anything more intelligent.

"You could at least try to sound happy"

"I am happy" Allannah hurried "But this was a surprise but then again I should have expected it. It seems like you and Francis like to dance around each other quite a lot"

"Allannah, you are simply horrible" Mary shook her head and then stood up pulling Allannah behind her "Now let us go or we will be late for the meeting. Cardinal arrived and King called an audience, we should not be late you know how the king gets"

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. If I have to suffer you will as well"

"And people say that I am horrible" Allannah mock complained when she followed her sister out of the Mary's chambers.

In the hallway in front of the chamber where everyone that meant something was supposed to be Mary and Allannah split up. Young Queen of Scotland went towards Francis and they entered the room together while Allannah joined Mary's ladies. Before they entered the chamber she spotted Sebastian talking with his mother and there was an unhappy frown on his face which could mean only one thing. Diane was not ready to give up yet on getting her son legitimized.

Allannah averted her look from Sebastian and walked in the chamber by Lola's side. All of them gathered around Mary and waited for the king to join them and what he was about to tell them shocked everyone in the room.

"Cardinal has brought us some news from England" the king started when he stepped in front of his throne with a grin on his face "The Tudor Queen is dying and she hasn't named her successor yet"

Allannah saw that his eyes focused on Mary and she had a pretty good idea to where the king was going with his speech,

"Many people believe that her successor should be, Mary the Queen of Scotland"

Some people were surprised and you could hear the whispering between nobles but at the end they all clapped politely. Allannah saw the horrified expression on the Queen's face and she felt a bit sorry for her though she did not know why.

With a corner of her eye princess could see Mary sending her a desperate look but there was little Allannah could do to help her right now. The king was already headed towards Mary and when he stopped in front of her he took her palms in his hands and continued,

"When the second Queen dies you will make your claim" Mary swallowed not sure how to reply but the king already continued "Your marriage to my son will only strengthen your claim. Everyone will know that you have the might of France by your side should you need it and so France fulfills promise to Scotland and to you. It is time that you and Francis are wed"

Allannah crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed in a glare which she was sending towards the king of France.

"Don't glare so much. People might think that you want to kill the king then they will execute you for treason" a well-known whisper reached her ears. Allannah's look softened when she looked at her right and spotted Bash standing next to her,

"Maybe they are right. I might just kill him…"

"Everything is possible with you" Bash grinned and became the object of Allannah's glare.

"He can't even hide his thirst for more power. He isn't doing this for Scotland or Mary or even Francis. He is doing it for himself. If Francis is strong, so is he and the other way around"

"True…" Bash nodded but the rest of his words were lost when the king announced to the room,

"We must celebrate. It is gods will"

Then a chill went down her spine and she remembered the feeling well. She encountered it when she was lost in the forest and it was something she would have rather forget. Slowly she turned her head, immediately her eyes found Nostradamus who had a dreamy look on his face and his eyes were glassy. She saw his face pale and eyes widen like he saw some terrible things come to pass. In that moment she realized that things are going to change greatly around the French court.

King walked out of the room and the nobles that were assembled there started talking loudly. Mary and Francis were standing close to each other and they were probably discussing the new situation they found themselves in.

Allannah leaned towards Bash and whispered sarcastically,

"I just love living at the French court. Days are simply never boring and they keep getting better and better"

"Until you and Mary showed up, life here was pretty boring" Bash admitted "It must be in your blood to cause so many trouble"

"Not that we are doing it on purpose" Allannah defended herself "And I hardly had any part in the siege of the Castle or the fact that the Queen of England is dying"

"Are you completely sure?"

Allannah glared at him not amused by the situation. She was happy for Mary that she will finally marry Francis, the man she loves, but the way things were going right now she wasn't sure that everything will end well. With a serious tone she replied,

"Yes, Bash I am quite sure that I did not poison the Tudor Queen. If you are done teasing me I need a sparring partner. I have the feeling Mary will be preoccupied to volunteer to be my training dummy."

"Meet me at our usual spot in ten minutes" he agreed. Allannah nodded getting excited that they are going to spar again after long time.

"I need to go change and grab my sword then I will be there"

Both of them went their separate ways. Allannah went to her room and changed the gown she was wearing in black leather pants, riding boots and lose tunic. Around her waist she strapped her sword and she put small throwing knifes in her boots. Before she exited her chambers she tied black cape around her neck and then steered towards their training area.

When she got there Sebastian was already waiting for her but he was sitting on his horse. He brought with him Allannah's horse and it was already saddled and ready for a ride.

"You are late" he smirked off his horse. Allannah rolled her eyes and mounted her horse,

"I couldn't find all my knives. They keep disappearing on me" then she took the reins in her hands and looked at the King's oldest son "If you told me that we were going for a ride I would have brought some sugar cubes for your horse. He already likes me more than you"

"If you keep spoiling him, soon I won't be able to find him a saddle that fits him"

Allannah shrugged and glanced over his filled saddle bags wondering what he had stashed in them. Then she looked back at Bash and asked,

"So, what is the plan, my lord?"

"It is a surprise" he replied and turned around his horse. Allannah followed his suit and positioned her horse next to his.

"You won't give me more information will you?"

"If I tell you where we are going then a surprise won't be a surprise anymore will it?"

"I suppose not" she sighed as they continued their way on the King's road. Weather was beautiful, not to cold or hot. There was a light breeze and the sun was shining brightly. Allannah took a deep breath in and enjoyed as the fresh air filled her lungs. Without opening her eyes she said,

"You still owe me a duel, you know. Even if you are trying to distract me it won't work"

"I would never try to deprive you of a good duel and besides I guessed that you needed some time away from palace and all the commotion"

She opened her eyes and sent him a bright smile,

"You know me so well. Maybe I am easier to read than I thought"

"You are anything but an open book" he disagreed truthfully "I have known you for some time now and sometimes I still have the feeling that I will never figure you out"

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing" Allannah replied with a small smile "That is the only way you won't get bored with me"

"Bored with you?" Sebastian repeated with raised eyebrows "One can never be bored around you or your sister. As I already said you two attract way to much trouble for my liking"

"Maybe we are just unlucky"

"That is putting it mildly"

They continued their banter in a pleasant manner. Sometimes it was Allannah teasing Bash and then the other way around. They knew each other well enough to know when stop pushing buttons and when other had enough of teasing.

Both of them were confortable in the company of other. Usually Allannah did not poke into matters which Bash did not want to discus and Sebastian did not take her remarks about King and French court too seriously. He knew if you gave Allannah a reason she liked to complain especially if she was bored and didn't know what to do. She did it to make time go faster and sometimes her remarks were even funny but not appropriate for a lady.

After half an hour of slow ride Allannah asked,

"How much farther is it?"

"It is literary just around the corner" Sebastian replied and pointed to where the path they were riding on made a cure in left direction. He quickened up his tempo so that he could lead the way once they got off the main path.

He led her through the short undergrowth and bushed. Pass some trees and then they rode through a narrow passage that was once a cave now it was now a naturally made stone passage. When they got to the end of it Sebastian stopped and when Allannah caught up with him her eyes widened when she saw what lie below them.

It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. On her left she saw a mighty waterfall which was ending in a small lake. Water was crystal blue and towards the shore of the small lake it got a green shade. Behind the waterfall was craved small cave on the opposite side was a bit of sandy shore with a few trees and grass behind it while all the way around were high rock walls.

Sebastian was carefully observing Allannah expression when she was admiring the scene. After few moments he asked,

"Do you like it?"

Allannah tore her eyes from the nature and looked at her best friend,

"Bash, it is amazing. I have never seen something so beautiful and peaceful. I would be able to spent hours here and not want to go back"

"I am glad you like it" he smiled and put his feet out of stirrups "Let's dismount and go down to the shore"

Allannah and Sebastian dismounted and tied their horses to the only tree that grew on the small platform which was overlooking the hidden paradise. Then they descended down the narrow path that lead towards the lake's sandy shore. They had to be careful where they placed their feet because one miss step could cause them to fall and hit their heads on rocks which could very well result in their deaths.

When they reached their destination Allannah took off her cape and dropped it on the ground and then she took another look around the place. She was sure if she ever needed to hide no one would find her (except for Bash because he already knew about this place).

"So when do you want to do it?" she asked when she turned around to look at him. Sebastian took off his vest and put it on top of Allannah's cape.

"Do what?"

"The duel" she replied.

"I know you well enough to know that if we don't do this now you will keep pestering me about it so… I am ready when you are, my lady"

Her lips turned into a grin when she positioned herself few feet away from Sebastian with her sword already drawn.

"May the best man win" she said loudly and slightly bent her arms. Bash drew his sword and mimicked her position and then pointed out,

"But you are a woman"

"That is totally beside the point" she shrugged his remark off while she focused her attention on his face. She was carefully observing his every move and she knew he did the same thing. They began to circle around each other slowly no one wanted to make the first move.

Being the impatient one Allannah chose to strike first and she tried to time her attack perfectly but Bash realized what she was about to do and dodged her attack easily by only sidestepping it.

"I saw it coming a mile away" he teased "You are getting predictable Alli"

"In your dreams, Sebastian" she grinned and braced herself for his attack. Second later he charged at her swiftly and she almost couldn't dodge it. At the last second she threw herself on the ground while his sword slashed through empty air just where her head used to be.

Knowing that she didn't have much time Allannah rolled away from Bash before he could strike at her again and jumped on her feet.

"You are getting slow Sebastian. I bet that you can't catch me" she taunted. He was stronger but she was faster and more elusive than he. She knew how to turn her disadvantages into an advantage and she was planning to use it.

"I don't have to catch you" he replied with a smirk "Sooner or later you are going to come to me yourself. You have never been the most patient person"

She snorted because he was right. When it came to sparing she wanted to go aggressive and finish the fight as soon as possible while Bash had much more patience and experience with fighting. They began to circle around again both of them were keeping their guard up and not moving eyes of each other.

Moments later they both attacked at the same time and their blades met in the middle of the imaginary circle. Their bodies were inches apart and Allannah could feel Sebastian's breath on her cheeks. She smirked and pulled back then she struck towards Bash's hip. She managed to hit him with flat side of her sword.

In short lived triumph she misjudged Bash's position which he turned in his advantage. He tripped her with the tip of his sword. Allannah's eyes widened when she hit the ground but before Bash could make sure she stayed down she did a backward somersault and changed her position so that she was squatting on the ground. With one hand she was touching the sand too kept her balance after all the spinning with the other she brushed away her hair. Sebastian was grinning and he looked pleased with himself,

"You can just give up. It would spare you more bruises"

"Never" she rejected him and stood up with her sword lowered by her hip. She had a plan but she wasn't sure if she could make it work. It was worth a try and even if she doesn't succeed at least she had some fun.

"As you wish, my lady" he replied and hit towards her again. She parried his attack but didn't return it. She cunningly deflected or repelled all attacks that followed but never attacked him back. She was waiting that Sebastian got comfortable and when he finally managed to disarm her Allannah's sword flew out of her hands and landed on the ground.

The tip of Bash's sword was pointed at her neck. Allannah raised one of her hands showing defeat,

"It looks like I win again" he said and stepped closer which was a mistake. Allannah also moved closer to Bash only to press her knife on the place where his heart was. She looked up and smirked,

"I wouldn't be so sure. It looks more like a draw to me"

He lowered his eyes and frowned at the knife in her hands,

"A trick, how original but you are right; it is a draw and shame on me to believe that you got too tired to be able to strike back"

"You taught me how to use my brains, remember? You said, unless you know how to think and fight wisely your strength and skill don't matter because your opponent can always outsmart you in the end"

His free hand he warped around her waist and pulled her even closer saying,

"I did say that didn't I?" then he lifted her up in the air in the blink of an eye. Allannah let out a surprised yelp and dropped her knife on the ground then she glared at Bash and ordered,

"What do you think you are doing? Put me down at this instance!"

"As my lady wishes" he replied and carried closer to the lake. Allannah realized what he was trying to do and struggled to brake free but she wasn't successful,

"Sebastian. I said put me down not throw me in the lake" he didn't listen to her objection "No… no no… don't you dar…"

The last part of her sentence was lost in her scream and then a loud splash as the Scottish princess landed in the lake. The cold water took away her breath for few seconds and when her feet touched the lake's bottom she pushed away from it and swam back to the surface. When her head was above the water she gasped for air. She sighed of relief when her lungs filled with oxygen and now that her need for air was taken care of she turned towards where Bash stood and glared at him through her wet red hair.

"Do you realize that I might not know how to swim?" she asked and swam on one place in order to stay above the surface. Bash sat down on the rock next to the lake and answered,

"You live on one big island so I assumed your mother was smart enough to teach you how to swim"

"She didn't teach me anything important" Allannah snorted "Well she thought me a few things but none of them are nice. Any if I may ask what did you hope to accomplish by throwing me in the lake?"

Her eyes were still narrowed and she was still glaring at him. Sebastian ignored her murders look and replied,

"You looked like you needed a bath and I provided it"

Allannah raised her eyebrow and enlightened him,

"I had a bath this morning actually and I am sure I didn't need this one" then she swam closer to the shore and ordered "Now turn around, this water is freezing and I want to get out before I catch a cold and no peeking!"

Sebastian nodded and turned around while Allannah quickly climbed out of the lake when she was on the shore she went straight to where her cape was and put it on. Then she warped the warm fabric around her body so that you couldn't see her completely soaked clothes.

She started to shiver slightly but she knew that the shivering will get better once the sun will warm her.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yes you can" she replied and waited for him to join her and then added "I will get back at you for this forceful bathing"

"I know you will" he grinned "This is what it makes it all fun"

"I am glad you are having a blast while I am freezing to death" she said sarcastically and paced on one spot trying to get warm again.

"Come here" Bash said softly and spread his arms. Allannah didn't need to be told twice. She snuggled against his chest while he warped his arms around her shivering body.

"Bash?" Allannah asked after few moments.

"Hmm?"

"Did you throw me in the lake so that you could be the one to warm me up again?"

"Sometimes I have the feeling that you know me too well"

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**I know this chapter is a bit short. I am splitting the episode in two maybe three parts. As always I would like to know what you think about this chapter. **

**Thanks to all reviewers:**

Elis.n

ariah23

FraryFreakObessed

Alondrixs

**And to everyone who followed (favorited) my story:**

villagegreen55

TWD

Alondrixs

MoonLight415

Warrior13

WideAwake94

Fighter37

iluvyouboo

Alexa Somerhalder

DestinyOrton

FraryFreakObessed

xxCelientje

Lily-Potter789


End file.
